Have you ever seen the rain?
by Aoshika October
Summary: Jack ha vivido una serie de situaciones que lo orillan a la depresión y a no cuidar de sí mismo durante un buen tiempo. Su alma brillante ha sido opacada por el dolor. Un día, en la lluvia, encuentra un pequeño conejo herido y lo lleva a su casa, sin saber lo mucho que esto cambiará su vida. BunnyxJack. SemiUniverso Alternativo. SemiHuman!Bunny. One-shot.


_HOOOOOLA!_

 _Me tardé más de lo que planeaba en terminar esto. Quedó larguísimo._

 _Pero bueno, estoy satisfecha. Este fic me llegó porque últimamente ha llovido mucho por acá. Quería algo en lo que la lluvia estuviera presente todo el tiempo._

 _Espero que les guste. Hay un poco de comedia, un poco de angst, pero como siempre, hay drama y romance, mucho mucho :3_

 _ **Quisiera dedicar este fanfic a Nelson**_ _. Querido, sé que dije que te escribiría un one-shot por tu cumpleaños hace mucho y según mis cálculos pronto cumplirás años otra vez XD soy muy mala para estas cosas. Pero bueno, aquí está. No sé si sea de tu agrado, pero espero que sí. Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado y espero que te encuentres bien y que estés siendo muy feliz. Te mando un gran abrazo desde Monterrey, México._

 _Y agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo para leer este fic. Es algo largo, pero igual espero que lo disfruten si se deciden a leerlo._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _\- situaciones sexuales explicitas (lemon) , menciones de violación._

 _ **Canciones que me inspiraron:**_

 _ **Have you ever seen the rain**_ _de Creedence Clearwater, nada romántica pero la amo, es una gran canción._

 _ **We belong together**_ _, de Ritchie Valens, bellísima canción._

 _ **Just for today**_ _de George Harrison. No hay nada que yo no ame de George Harrison, en serio. Esta canción es preciosa, en serio la recomiendo._

 _ **Lost in Paradise**_ _, de Evanescence. Nada qué decir. Intensa, inspiradora._

 _ **Disc**_ _. Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece, solo escribo este fanfic con la intención de entretener._

 _Sin más que agregrar, los invito cordialmente a leer._

…-…-…

 **Have you ever seen the rain?**

…-…-…

Todo mundo tiene malos días de vez en cuando. Pero Jack estaba comenzando a pensar que lo de él era una racha que simplemente no parecía tener un fin próximo.

Unos meses antes, había ocurrido algo de lo que apenas se estaba terminando de recuperar. Pero no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar por el momento.

Si ignoramos ese acontecimiento, podemos decir que todo había empezado un mes antes, cuando a una compañera del trabajo se le adelantó el parto y ella y su esposo, que también trabajaba allí, tuvieron que ausentarse durante algunos días. No había mucha gente para cubrirlos así que su jefe le puso horas extras de trabajo que tenía que realizar en lo que él había planeado serían sus vacaciones perfectas. No pudo cambiar los boletos de avión y obviamente la aerolínea no le regresó el total de lo que había pagado por adelantado, sino aproximadamente el setenta por ciento.

Bueno, un pequeño infortunio. Lo que no se esperaba era que justo una semana después su auto se averiaría de camino a la oficina. Entre los trámites con el seguro para llevarlo al taller y el diagnóstico, perdió toda la mañana y su jefe le avisó que no le pagaría el día.

Su auto duraría casi un mes en reparación y no todas las fallas serían cubiertas por el seguro. Al parecer, alguien lo había abierto y había robado muchas piezas del motor. Solo lo había dejado lo suficientemente estable para que funcionara por un par de kilómetros antes de colapsarse.

Eso significaba que Jack andaría sin auto por un buen tiempo.

Ok. No estaba tan mal. El seguro cubriría lo más costoso. Además, antes de tener su auto, acostumbraba a andar en el subterráneo y caminar. No estaba tan mal, en serio.

Eso, hasta que una semana más tarde la casera le avisó que la dueña del edificio donde rentaba un departamento pensaba venderlo pronto, y tendría que desalojar, quizás en dos meses más.

Dios. Eso solo significaba buscar un nuevo departamento a un precio más o menos accesible en un punto decente de la ciudad, contratar una camioneta para mover sus muebles, conseguir cajas para empacar sus cosas, pedir al menos dos días libres en la oficina para poder hacer todo el movimiento…es decir, más tiempo, dinero y energía perdidos por nada.

Pasó otra semana. Se tenía que levantar una hora más temprano que de costumbre para poder llegar al trabajo a tiempo y se tenía que dormir una hora más tarde para poder hacer los pendientes que tenía. Además, ahora también se desvelaba buscando por internet un nuevo departamento y un servicio barato de mudanza. Estaba exhausto.

.

.

.

La siguiente semana estuvo llena de pequeñas tragedias. Una mañana se le hizo tarde, y al tomar el café éste estaba tan caliente que al tocar la taza la soltó casi en seguida, derramándolo sobre su preciosa camisa azul cielo que tanto le gustaba. Tardó quince minutos en encontrar otra camisa limpia porque llevaba días sin poder hacer la lavandería. Llegó tarde al trabajo y le descontaron medio día.

Al día siguiente, de regreso a casa, el subterráneo se averió, las puertas no podían abrirse y estuvo atascado durante horas. Llegó a su departamento después de la media noche. Haciendo pendientes, durmió menos de dos horas antes de tener que volver al trabajo.

Otro día olvidó su celular sobre la mesita junto a su cama. Esto hizo que perdiera una importante cita con un cliente. Su jefe no le había gritado tanto en mucho tiempo.

Otro día en el subterráneo sintió incómodo la mirada de un hombre de mediana edad sobre él. Estaban muy cerca debido a que el transporte iba lleno y en algún momento sintió que el sujeto ponía una mano descaradamente sobre su trasero. Jack apretó los ojos y se bajó en la siguiente parada, decidido a hacer el resto del camino a casa a pie.

Gran idea. Comenzó a llover.

Habían sido días tan pesados, cansados, frustrantes y deprimentes, que Jack sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta y una pequeña lágrima se formaba en su ojo derecho. La secó antes de que rodara por su mejilla. Agradeció al cielo al menos porque la mochila en que llevaba su computadora – con todo su trabajo- fuera impermeable. Al menos cuando la compró había tenido ese poco de buena suerte que definitivamente lo había abandonado este mes.

Apresuró su paso por las calles que comenzaban a llenarse de charcos. Se acomodó la capucha de su hoodie para al menos intentar contrarrestar un poco el agua que caía sobre su cabeza.

Al menos era jueves y no tenía pendientes qué hacer en casa. Mañana sería viernes, saldría temprano del trabajo y podría volver a casa a dormir tranquilo, todo el fin de semana si era posible.

Por ahora, solo quería llegar a su departamento, ponerse ropa seca y beber un poco de té caliente mientras observaba la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Iba tan consumido en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus pies se aproximaron a un charco. Un relámpago enorme seguido de un fuerte trueno casi lo hicieron saltar. Entonces, al enfocar un poco la vista, observó que en el charco había algo que él no se había detenido a observar antes. Se acercó un poco más. Al principio pensó que era un gato, pero cuando lo pudo observar mejor, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño conejo.

-Oh, no…- se lamentó, inclinándose para tocarlo. La piel del conejo, aunque húmeda por la lluvia, estaba tibia. Sintió su pequeño estómago bajar y subir al contacto de su mano. Contrario a lo que pensó cuando lo vio por primera vez, el conejo estaba vivo.

Lo tomó con cuidado, con ambas manos. Quizás en ese momento el conejo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, porque comenzó a removerse como loco. Jack hizo todo lo posible por contenerlo. Al menos era pequeño, si hubiera sido un animal más grande no habría podido hacer mucho.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo estará bien- dijo, como si el pequeño animal pudiera entenderle, como si sus palabras fueran a servir de algo-. No pasa nada. Te ayudaré, ¿ok?

Entonces, sintió en su mano algo viscoso, diferente a la lluvia que caía. Al verlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era sangre. El pequeño conejo sangraba de una de sus patas traseras, y quizás era el dolor lo que impedía que se calmara en las manos de Jack.

-Shh…cálmate, te cuidaré, lo prometo-, le dijo como si pudiera entenderlo, y lo acomodó dentro de su hoodie antes de seguir caminando con más fuerza, acunándolo con sus brazos dentro de la gruesa tela.

.

.

.

Llegó al departamento no sin un par de tropezones y resbalones en el camino. Una vez que estuvo dentro, arrojó su mochila a un sillón y sacó al pequeño conejo de entre su ropa. Lo dejó en el sillón y se quitó tanto la hoodie como la camisa, fue rápido al baño y sacó de un pequeño armario unas sábanas, envolviendo al conejo con ellas antes de ir a su habitación por una camiseta limpia. Tanto su hoodie como su camisa habían quedado manchadas de sangre. Una vez que se puso algo de ropa seca, buscó una toalla y con ella se dispuso a secar y a limpiar a su pequeño huésped.

Una vez que estuvo un poco menos húmedo, Jack pudo apreciar su pelaje, mayormente gris, con interesantes patrones de un color ligeramente más oscuro y el pecho graciosamente blanco. Acarició suavemente el espacio entre sus orejas solo para recibir a cambio varios intentos de patadas de parte del ansioso animalito.

-Shhh, relájate amigo, prometo no lastimarte- dijo cuando se volvió a remover entre sus manos. Hizo todo lo posible por secar su pelaje, cuidando no lastimar más su pequeña pata. Le pareció que la tenía rota, pero no estaba seguro-. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Te atropellaron? Pobrecito…

Jack se llevaba bien con los animales. En el edificio no les permitían tener mascotas, pero de vez en cuando ayudaba a Jamie a cuidar perros o gatos antes de poder llevarlos al refugio. Jamie, el mejor y quizás único amigo que tenía, era veterinario y trabajaba en una clínica. Además, dedicaba mucho de su tiempo libre a administrar un pequeño refugio donde recogían animales callejeros, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando Jack pensó en esto, sonrió, pensando que si alguien podía ayudarlo en ese momento era su amigo Jamie.

Sacó su celular de la mochila que previamente había arrojado en el sillón vecino y buscó su contacto.

Esperó mientras la línea conectaba y finalmente escuchó la voz algo estresada de su amigo del otro lado.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Jamie? Habla Jack.

\- ¡Oh, hola Jack!

Jack podía escuchar algunos ruidos de fondo, que identificó como un grupo grande –supuso- de animales inquietos, la fuerte lluvia que también caía contra su propia ventana, y el ruido lejano de autos en la carretera. Supuso que su amigo estaba ocupado, aun así, tuvo que preguntar. Después de unos cuantos comentarios habituales, decidió ir al grano.

-Escucha, llamaba porque encontré a un conejito herido en la calle y me preguntaba si tenías tiempo de revisarlo. El pobre está bastante asustado.

-Lo siento Jack, en este momento estoy en el refugio. Arreció la tormenta y ha habido fallas en la electricidad, no nos damos abasto.

Jack miró con tristeza al conejito, al que trataba de mantener inmóvil con una de sus manos para evitar que se lastimara.

-Ok, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer yo mismo por él? Creo que tiene una patita rota, y está sangrando.

-Claro, puedes buscar tú mismo la herida con mucho cuidado, - comenzó a instruir Jamie, y Jack se esforzó por hacer nota mental de todo lo que le decía-, límpialo con antiséptico, y utiliza vendas y pequeños pedazos de madera, si los tienes, para inmovilizarlo.

\- ¿Qué puedo darle de comer?

Jamie pareció pensarlo un momento antes de contestar.

-Si tienes apio, brócoli o zanahorias estaría perfecto, y asegúrate de que tome suficiente agua. Si mañana sigue estando mal llámame y te avisaré cuándo puedo revisarlo, o te daré el número de un colega para que lo lleves. ¿A qué hora sales de la oficina?

-A la una de la tarde.

-De acuerdo, creo que para esa hora ya tendré el día más o menos despejado- de pronto lo escuchó hablar, pero no hacia él- ¡Sí, lo escuché, ahora voy! Lo siento Jack, los animales están muy inquietos, necesito irme ya.

-De acuerdo, gracias Jamie. Lamento haberte molestado.

-No fue molestia Jack, no te preocupes. Que descanses.

.

.

.

Jack se aseguró de que el pequeño conejito estuviera bien arropado. Lo dejó en un extremo del sillón y le acercó comida; un pequeño recipiente con agua y otro con algunas verduras que había encontrado en su refrigerador, las había cortado en pequeños trozos y las había revuelto un poco. Al principio trató de dárselas él mismo, acercándolas al pequeño y tembloroso hocico del animal, pero éste se alejaba lo más que podía, considerando que la pata lastimada no le permitía moverse mucho. Jack supuso que cuando él quisiera comería, así que lo dejó por la paz. Por su parte, preparó algo de té y bajó un poco las luces de su pequeño departamento. La tormenta aún caía fuerte por la ventana y él daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida mientras miraba hacia afuera.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que tardó mucho en distinguir, entre los sonidos de la lluvia, los pequeños ruidos que un poco después comprendió era el pequeño conejo masticando las verduras que le había llevado. Jack sonrió al mirarlo y le acarició una oreja con cuidado, y por un momento le pareció que el pequeño se apoyaba contra su mano. Supuso que no era realmente el caso así que se olvidó rápidamente del asunto y decidió que era hora de dormir.

Se aseguró que el animalito estuviera arropado, con comida y agua, y finalmente se fue a su habitación.

.

.

.

Antes de salir del trabajo, Jack habló a Jamie por teléfono, y éste le dijo que podía ir a su departamento a eso de las tres de la tarde. Jack salía a la una de la tarde, llegar a su casa le tomaba un poco más de media hora usando el subterráneo y haciendo el resto del camino a pie, así que supuso que tenía más que suficiente tiempo para preparar algo decente de comer antes de que su amigo llegara.

La lluvia que se había desatado el día anterior no se había calmado del todo. Aún caía una ligera llovizna así que Jack caminaba bastante a gusto por las calles, esta vez, habiéndose asegurado de llevar consigo un enorme paraguas. De camino a casa compró algunas cosas que le hacían falta para la comida en una pequeña tienda que le quedaba cerca. Cuando llegó al edificio, subió al departamento de una manera más bien distraída y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue checar rápidamente a su pequeño nuevo amigo.

El conejo se notaba bastante inquieto. Jack había terminado por construirle una especie de fortaleza en uno de los sillones de su pequeña sala; era evidente que de otra manera el pequeño animal terminaría por caer de tan ansioso que estaba por poder moverse un poco, impedido por supuesto por su pierna herida.

Jack se había asegurado de dejarle de comer en la mañana. Picó algunas verduras frescas y se las cambió por las que no se había comido, y también le cambió el agua por un recipiente de agua más limpia y fresca. El conejo –supuso que podría ponerle un nombre, pero por ahora no se le ocurría uno-, aceptaba sus ofrecimientos con cierta desconfianza, o al menos eso le parecía a Jack por la forma en que inspeccionaba de cerca y olía todo antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Luego de ponerse un cambio de ropa más cómoda para andar en casa, se dirigió a la cocina. Puso a cocer algunas verduras y preparó una salsa especial que acababa de encontrar por internet para acompañar unas piezas de pollo ahumado. Puso algo de música mientras cocinaba, su mente capturada en ello, o al menos era lo que pretendía.

…

Jamie llegó unos minutos antes de las tres, justo a tiempo para cuando todo estuvo listo. Traía consigo una especie de maletín que visto de cerca parecía más bien una caja de herramientas. Después de saludar a Jack, quiso dirigirse lo más rápido posible a ver al conejo.

El animal dormía, así que Jamie procedió a despertarlo suavemente antes de revisarlo. Con cuidado, quitó los vendajes que Jack había hecho el día anterior y observó su pata lastimada por todos los ángulos, moviéndola con delicadeza.

Una vez que concluyó, procedió a limpiar de nuevo la herida que tenía, que vista ahora no le pareció a Jack tan grande, y la volvió a vendar con vendas nuevas. Mientras lo hacía, le fue enseñando a Jack cómo hacerlo, ya que debía repetir este procedimiento al menos una vez al día hasta que el conejo se recuperara. Una vez que concluyó, sacó del maletín dos frascos goteros. Tomó con cuidado la cabeza del animal, que pataleó lo más que pudo tratando de evitarlo, y finalmente con sus dedos le obligó a abrir su pequeño hocico e introdujo algunas gotas de cada frasco en él mientras el pequeño no dejaba de patalear.

-Lo siento, pequeño, pero si quieres sentirte mejor tienes que tomar tus medicinas- le dijo entonces, hablándole como si pudiera entenderle, y habiendo comprendido la naturaleza desconfiada de su nuevo peludo amigo, Jack hubiera jurado que fruncía el ceño como si no le creyera. Negó con la cabeza a su propio infantilismo, ¿cómo iba un conejo a hacer algo así? No era como si pudiera comprenderlos después de todo…

\- ¿Para qué son las gotas?

-Esta es para disminuir el dolor y esta es para que sus huesos se fortalezcan y recuperen pronto- contestó Jamie mostrándole los frascos-. No me parece que su patita se haya roto, tal vez solo se ha astillado. Máximo en un par de meses estará como nuevo, pero si en dos semanas no ves ningún cambio deberías llamarme.

Jack asintió, y Jamie le dio los dos frascos y le indicó cada cuando darle las gotas al conejo. Jack apuntó mentalmente cada indicación y finalmente invitó a su amigo a comer, sobre todo cuando éste se negó a cobrarle la visita.

…

-Jack… ¿has estado comiendo bien?

Jack levantó la vista hacia Jamie. Su voz preocupada lo había sacado súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el plato de su amigo estaba ya casi vacío y al suyo…bueno, apenas había probado un poco del pollo y había comido dos o tres pedazos de brócoli y zanahoria.

-Claro que he comido bien- repuso rápidamente, tratando de fingir que no entendía de qué estaba hablando-, gano bien en mi trabajo, no sé por qué piensas que…

-Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso- interrumpió Jamie, con el ceño fruncido-, no te hagas el loco conmigo, entiendes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Jack se quedó callado. Removió un poco la comida en su plato y se animó a cortar un poco más de pollo y llevárselo a la boca, pero se le hizo infinitamente difícil masticarlo y tragarlo. Bebió un trago largo de naranjada antes de que Jamie soltara un suspiro y probara otro poco de su comida.

-Jack…estás muy delgado. Y tienes ojeras.

\- ¡He dormido bien!

-Dormir mucho no es dormir bien-, a Jamie comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de Jack. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que era necesario seguir siendo pacientes, después de todo, el descuido de su amigo solo era un síntoma de algo más grande-, Jack, sé que ya ha pasado algún tiempo, pero lo que sucedió no es algo tan sencillo de superar. Si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda…tal vez cambiar de aires te venga bien…

-Jamie, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por favor.

Jamie guardó silencio y asintió. Sabía que este era un asunto delicado para su amigo y no quería presionarlo, así que optó por no preguntar más.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te esforzarás por comer mejor. Y que buscarás ayuda cuando la necesites.

Jack asintió, pero no contestó verbalmente. Ya era suficientemente vergonzosa esta situación. Había sido suficiente para él que Jamie se enterara de lo que había ocurrido como para que ahora también tuviera que estar detrás de él cuidándolo.

-Y dime, esa chica que te gustaba, ¿la invitaste a salir?

Ante esta pregunta el rostro de Jamie cambió por completo; para empezar, se sonrojó como nunca y Jack supo que había encontrado una salida perfecta.

-Esto…sí, hemos salido un par de veces…quiero pedirle que sea mi novia oficialmente.

Jack mostró entonces una sonrisa de lo más amplia mientras Jamie se sonrojaba más intensamente, de ser posible.

Jack se alegraba de que su amigo fuera feliz. Al menos, eso alejaba un poco la nube gris que sentía en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo.

…

Jamie se retiró a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Jack recogió los trastes sucios y los lavó perfectamente, y guardó los restos de la comida en el refrigerador.

Había hablado con Jamie acerca de su búsqueda de un departamento nuevo, y su amigo le había dicho que podía intentar en su edificio, pues al parecer había algunos desocupados. Le quedaría más cerca del trabajo y además…le permitían tener mascotas.

Jack pensó en seguida en su pequeño amigo conejo, que ahora dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá. Supuso que ahora estaba más tranquilo porque había tomado esa medicina para el dolor. Se preguntó qué nombre sería adecuado para un conejo, pero no lo pensó por demasiado tiempo porque realmente se sentía agotado.

Se dispuso a pasar el resto del día descansando.

El trabajo había estado particularmente insoportable en las últimas semanas. Su jefe era punto menos que insufrible, y sus compañeros no eran tan malos, pero no tenía la confianza que le hubiera gustado para conversar con ellos regularmente. En el pasado, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pero la persona que él era antes, hacía solo unos pocos meses, no iba a volver a ser como siempre, al menos no en un futuro próximo.

Y dios, cómo dolía.

…

El fin de semana pasó rápido. Jack se dedicó a dormir y a pasar las largas horas sentado en un sillón leyendo u observando la lluvia, escuchando música.

Trató de hacer caso de lo que le había dicho Jamie, y aunque no consiguió comer demasiado, tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que había comido mucho más que en días anteriores. Había procurado cuidar adecuadamente de su pequeño conejo mientras tanto, alimentándolo y dándole sus medicinas a las horas indicadas. Revisó y cambió los vendajes y se alivió de ver como su herida se cerraba poco a poco.

Así llegó el lunes y una semana nueva de trabajo que soportar.

…

Pasó una semana más y una pequeña rutina se estableció para Jack con respecto a su nuevo amigo conejo. Antes de irse por las mañanas lo revisaba cuidadosamente, le dejaba agua y comida y se despedía de él acariciándole las orejas con suavidad. Cuando regresaba por la tarde llegaba directamente a cambiarle el alimento por algo más fresco, se aseguraba de que estuviera limpio, le daba sus medicinas y cambiaba diligentemente sus vendajes. Cuando terminaba daba un pequeño beso en su cabecita, entre sus orejas, que después de dos o tres días el pequeño inclinaba resignadamente al recibir la amigable caricia que su nuevo amo le daba.

Por las noches, le daba de cenar y lo limpiaba con un paño húmedo. Se aseguraba de que estuviera bien seco y reacomodaba lo mejor que podía el nido de sábanas y ropa que había hecho alrededor de él. El conejo –en serio, debía buscar ya un buen nombre y no seguirlo llamando así-, aunque se había recuperado bastante aún no podía moverse mucho. En cambio a su incapacidad para moverse, Jack lo levantaba en brazos y lo llevaba por el pequeño departamento, lo dejaba en el suelo para que intentara caminar aunque fuera un poco y finalmente lo situaba junto a la ventana para que le hiciera compañía mientras leía, con la intención de que se relajara con la lluvia como él lo intentaba.

…

Pasó otra semana aún. Jack se fue a dormir el domingo, muy temprano como se había vuelto costumbre, después de haberse asegurado de que su pequeño amigo- ¡demonios, sin nombre aún! - estuviera cómodo para pasar la noche.

Durante la madrugada la lluvia arreció y comenzó a sentirse un frío casi invernal. Jack se incorporó, inquieto, y se dirigió a la sala. Una vez allí, tomó al conejo en brazos. El pobre se congelaba. Lo llevó a su habitación y encendió la calefacción a un nivel agradable. Acomodó al conejo del otro lado de la cama y rogó a cualquier ente divino que pudiera ayudarle no tener que moverse mucho durante la noche para no aplastarlo. Cuando el pobre animal dejó de temblar, Jack apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

…

Cuando sonó su alarma, Jack se puso de pie trabajosamente. Su espalda dolía.

Se encaminó al baño y se dio una ducha con agua caliente que le cayó de maravilla. Se vistió y se pasó un peine por el cabello. Volteó hacia la cama…y entonces recordó.

El conejo.

¿Dónde estaba el conejo?

Jack removió las sábanas con cuidado, pero las encontró vacías.

Buscó debajo de la cama y en el baño. Buscó por todas partes donde se le ocurrió dentro del cuarto pero el conejo no estaba. ¿Cómo pudo haberse salido, si él había cerrado la puerta para encender la calefacción?

Jack pensó por un momento que quizás lo había soñado. Normalmente, cuando se despertaba en las noches y hacía alguna cosa –como ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua- hacía las cosas medio dormido y no se daba cuenta. Una vez el control remoto de la televisión de la sala había terminado en el refrigerador, por nombrar un ejemplo suficientemente ilustrativo.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó rumbo a la sala. Al pasar por la cocina, ignoró una sombra que debió haberle llamado la atención, concentrado en cambio en buscar a su amigo.

El conejo no estaba tampoco en el sillón.

Ahora sí bastante alarmado, Jack se puso a gatas y buscó por el suelo, debajo del mueble de la televisión, en el alféizar de la ventana, recorrió el pasillo de cabo a rabo e incluso dentro de la habitación extra que nunca nadie usaba. Nada.

Contrariado, se dirigió a la cocina…y entonces lo vio.

Entre el refrigerador y la mesa de la cocina, con un vaso de naranjada en la mano, había un hombre. Era alto, debía medir más de 1.80 de estatura. Era moreno y algo musculoso. Tenía tatuajes en los brazos. Su rostro era masculino, de facciones marcadas y angulosas. Tenía unos impactantes ojos verdes, oscuros y penetrantes…y estaba desnudo.

¡Estaba completamente desnudo!

\- ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!?- preguntó Jack, aterrorizado, mientras tomaba un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y lo apuntaba lo más amenazante que podía hacia aquél hombre. El sujeto miró de un lado a otro y luego lo miró a él.

-Ah… ¿puedes verme?

Jack abrió la boca, sorprendido. Pero posteriormente, su gesto de sorpresa pasó a ser uno de enojo, apretó los dientes y miró al hombre con una gran furia en sus ojos.

\- ¡Claro que puedo verte…pervertido! ¡Fenómeno!

El hombre se movió delante de él, un poco a la izquierda. Jack también se movió. Luego se movió a la derecha y Jack lo imitó.

-Demonios…sí que puedes verme.

\- ¡Claro que sí, maldito pervertido!, ahora escúchame, ¿qué demonios haces en mi casa?

El hombre bajó lentamente hacia la mesa el vaso con naranjada que había estado tomando. Luego levantó las manos como pidiendo paz.

Entonces Jack vio en su cabeza levantarse dos largas orejas de conejo.

-Escucha Jack…yo…

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? - le interrumpió, asustado y furioso a partes iguales- ¿Quién te dijo mi maldito nombre? ¡¿Y qué demonios pasa con esas estúpidas orejas?! ¡Maldito pervertido!

-Sé tu nombre porque llevo dos semanas metido en tu casa-, repuso el hombre sin perder la calma. Jack levantó aún más el cuchillo hacia él, intentando parecer al menos un poco más amenazante.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Llevo aquí desde que me rescataste, ¿recuerdas? – Jack no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Yo…yo soy el conejo que rescataste en la lluvia. Mira, ¿ves? La herida aún no…

Solo entonces Jack se percató de que una de las piernas del sujeto tenía un vendaje a la altura del muslo. Y es que realmente se estaba esforzando por no mirar demasiado por debajo de la cintura.

\- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Estás loco! ¡De todos los pervertidos que pudieron llegar a mi casa tenía que tocarme el más loco!

\- ¡Jack, cálmate!

\- ¡Deja de usar mi nombre! ¡Y no me calmo hasta que te largues de mi casa! ¡Lárgate!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy-, el hombre otra vez levantó las manos en actitud de paz y se dispuso a rodear la mesa, con la intención de salir de la cocina, pero Jack dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Cómo piensas salir así?! ¡Estás desnudo! ¿Qué pensarán de mí si alguien te ve saliendo desnudo de mi departamento?

 _Probablemente que soy un chico afortunado_ , pensó una parte de su cerebro que Jack se apresuró a mandar a callar. El hombre lo miró.

-Nadie podrá verme.

\- ¡Claro que van a verte, estúpido! ¡¿Quién podría _no_ verte?!

-No sé por qué puedes verme tú, pero las demás personas no podrán verme.

Jack se quedó callado un momento, midiéndole con la mirada. No podía ser que estuviera hablando en serio. ¿De verdad se creía invisible o algo así? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad este sujeto estaba _tan_ loco?

-Quédate quieto – le indicó con determinación, aun apuntándole con el cuchillo- si das un solo paso te mato, ¿me oyes?

Jack no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, simplemente no era normal en él. Supuso que era el miedo hablando.

…

Finalmente encontró entre sus cosas un pantalón de ejercicio color azul marino y una camiseta gris que había comprado por equivocación un día pensando que eran de su talla. Lo cierto es que eran demasiado grandes para él, y aunque supuso que al sujeto le quedarían algo ajustadas, era más que suficiente para que él se cubriera.

Volvió a la cocina y se encontró con que el sujeto se había sentado a la mesa. Le lanzó ambas prendas a la cara y volvió a levantar el cuchillo.

-Vístete y vete.

EL sujeto miró la ropa y alzó un poco las cejas antes de soltar un suspiro. Se puso de pie y se vistió frente a Jack. Sorpresivamente las prendas le quedaban bien. Entonces él se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra más salió del departamento.

Jack tomó su celular y se lanzó sobre el sillón de la sala, mirando con tristeza el nidito vacío de su mascota perdida. Marcó a la oficina.

\- ¿Mont? Oye, tuve un imprevisto en casa y me siento algo nervioso…llegaré un poco tarde hoy. Si preguntan por mí, llegaré a eso de las 10. Gracias amigo.

…

Jack llegó al trabajo afortunadamente a la hora prevista. Su jefe aún no había llegado y por lo tanto no tuvo oportunidad de molestarlo ni de llamarle la atención, mientras tanto se puso al corriente y no tuvo mayores problemas salvo que aún se encontraba terriblemente inquieto, perturbado por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

Se preguntaba cómo había hecho aquél extraño para entrar a su casa. En qué momento, con qué objetivo. Lo había hecho con facilidad, había entrado en su casa sin problema alguno en medio de la noche. Se sentía bastante mal. Una intrusión así hacía que Jack sintiera como si cualquiera pudiera invadir su privacidad y su intimidad con toda la calma y salir ileso. Quizás debió haberlo herido, solo para darle un susto y que se lo pensara mejor la próxima vez que lo intentara.

Comenzó a planear. Regresando a casa hablaría con los encargados de seguridad del edificio para explicarles el incidente. Si revisaban las cámaras de seguridad podrían hacer que el sujeto terminara tras las rejas –o al menos eso esperaba. Después llamaría al número que Jamie le había facilitado para rentar un departamento en su edificio y mudarse lo más pronto posible.

También llamaría al taller para poder recoger su auto en cuanto estuviera listo. Ya era suficiente de sentirse tan indefenso y tan asustado.

…

Camino a casa pasaba cerca de un parque. Entonces lo vio.

El sujeto estaba sentado en una banca. En sus manos tenía un pedazo de pan; lo desmoronaba con las manos y lo lanzaba al suelo para un grupo de palomas que comían alegremente lo que él les daba.

Jack soltó un gruñido de fastidio antes de dirigirse hacia él. Sus pasos largos y pesados asustaron a varias de las palomas, que se alejaron volando en seguida.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó, presa de una furia repentina. El sujeto ni volteó a verlo.

-No estoy en tu departamento- repuso con toda tranquilidad mientras las palomas volvían a reagruparse frente a él. Deshizo un poco más del pan entre sus manos y siguió arrojándolo al piso.

\- ¡Estás demasiado cerca para mi gusto! ¡Si no te vas llamaré a la policía!

\- ¿Por qué no bajas la voz? Te dije que nadie podía verme.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-En lo que concierne a las demás personas que están en este parque, en este momento le estás gritando a una banca vacía y a unas pobres palomas.

Entonces Jack levantó la vista. Una señora con dos niños pequeños. Unas señoras conversando en una banca. Unos señores jugando ajedrez. Una pareja de ancianos. Y todos lo miraban como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma.

Jack trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa nerviosa, y volteó la cara tratando de ocultarse de la mirada de los curiosos.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto haya descansado un poco más me iré de aquí, puedes estar tranquilo.

Jack se lo quedó mirando, pensativo. Entonces un plan se formó en su cabeza. Supuso que era arriesgado, pero bien valía la pena si lograba lo que esperaba. Tendría que adoptar una actitud más amistosa hacia ese sujeto, pero no importaba. Sólo quería algo de tranquilidad.

-Esto…quizás fui muy duro contigo antes- dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo al sujeto- ¿por qué no…vamos a casa y te preparo un café? Dices que necesitas descansar. Aquí hará frío en un rato, podríamos…

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Insisto- dijo Jack entonces, exponiendo su mejor sonrisa-, me harías sentir mal si no aceptas. Además, podrías explicarme mejor qué hacías en mi departamento esta mañana.

Se esforzó porque no pareciera sospechosa su propuesta. El hombre lo miró con desconfianza un momento y Jack recordó vagamente cómo su amado conejito olisqueaba las zanahorias antes de llevárselas a la boca. Su pobre conejito, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

…

-Entonces…dices que eres un espíritu.

-Espíritu de primavera, para ser exacto. Me encargo de la Pascua.

\- ¿Como el conejo de Pascua?

-Sí, algo así. E. Aster Bunnymund para servirte. Puedes llamarme Bunny.

Estiró su mano hacia él y Jack la estrechó intentando seguir pareciendo lo más amable posible. Mientras caminaban, no había podido evitar notar que él cojeaba un poco, supuso que debido a su pierna lastimada ‒si es que de verdad estaba lastimado, después de todo.

-Pero debo decir, -insistió, sacando a Jack de sus pensamientos; al parecer había estado hablando sin que el otro pusiera atención realmente-, que la Pascua no tiene importancia en sí misma hasta que cumple su verdadera función; lo importante es la llegada de la primavera, ya sabes, el cambio de estaciones, el calor, todo eso.

-Ya veo.

Iban caminando rumbo al edificio, y ahora Jack tuvo oportunidad de observarlo mejor. Estaba desesperado por jalarle esas malditas orejas y quitárselas de la cabeza. Se preguntaba como hacía para que se movieran –debían tener algún tipo de dispositivo, supuso-, también se preguntaba cómo hacía para esconder sus orejas reales.

\- ¿Y por qué un conejo?

-Oh, no soy un conejo, pero tampoco tengo una forma propiamente humana. Cuando mi magia disminuye me transformo en conejo para ahorrar energía. Cuando tengo mi magia de vuelta vuelvo a esta forma. Lamentablemente no tengo suficiente magia para recuperar mis ropas, por eso me viste desnudo esta mañana.

-De acuerdo, ¿y por qué suponías que yo no podría verte? Parecías muy sorprendido de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Los humanos adultos casi no tienen capacidad para vernos. Es más común que los niños puedan hacerlo, pero si quiero evitar que cualquier persona me vea puedo hacerlo-, en ese momento iban llegando al edificio. Cruzaron el recibidor y esperaron el elevador. - Sabía que iba a estar desnudo así que procuré que nadie me viera. No entiendo cómo es que pudiste verme, me sorprendiste completamente. Quizás es que no recuperé suficiente magia para eso.

Jack asintió de una forma bastante distraída, o más bien, inquieta. Estar solo en el elevador con este tipo no era nada bueno para sus nervios, pero supuso que ya se había arriesgado bastante, bien podía continuar. La subida en el elevador no tuvo mayor incidente y finalmente llegaron al departamento.

Cuando entraron, Jack cerró con llave la puerta de entrada, procurando que su _invitado_ no se diera cuenta.

-Siéntate, iré a la cocina. Puedes seguirme contando, te escucho desde acá.

-No sé, ¿qué más quieres saber?

\- ¿Por qué estás herido? - preguntó mientras movía los trastos y buscaba el cuchillo, haciendo más escándalo del necesario para que el sujeto estuviera seguro de que preparaba el café.

-Bueno, mi deber no solo es ayudar al cambio de estaciones. Muchas veces, los espíritus más poderosos tenemos que defender a los humanos de espíritus malignos- hubo una respiración profunda y luego soltó un suspiro de cansancio-, tuvimos una batalla ese día y defendiendo a un buen amigo recibí un ataque en mi pierna. Estaba en lo alto de un edificio, el impacto fue tan fuerte que caí y requerí de una buena parte de mi magia para no impactarme tan fuerte contra el suelo, luego de eso perdí el control de todo lo demás. El resto de mi magia se concentró en cerrar la herida, que era mucho más grande que cuando me encontraste. Luego simplemente dejó de sanar, porque se agotó mi energía y me convertí en conejo. Fue entonces cuando apareciste y me trajiste contigo.

Jack ahora lo miraba desde la puerta que separaba la sala de la cocina. Se acercó a él con la taza en la mano y se la entregó.

Luego se encaminó hacia el teléfono de casa y comenzó a marcar un número.

\- ¿A quién llamas?

-A la policía, para que averigüen de qué manicomio te escapase.

Él se puso de pie haciendo amago de acercarse, pero Jack levantó el cuchillo lo más amenazante que pudo en su dirección.

Mientras la línea conectaba, Bunny miró a su alrededor y encontró una planta en una pequeña maceta en el mueble de la televisión. Puso su mano sobre ella y sin romper contacto visual con Jack, murmuró algo entre dientes. La planta comenzó a _temblar_. Jack bajó el cuchillo. Las ramitas se alargaron, las hojas se multiplicaron. Salieron cuatro capullos y sus correspondientes flores. Jack ni siquiera sabía que esa planta era del tipo que daba flores. El teléfono cayó al suelo.

Bunny tomó la maceta entre sus manos y la acercó a Jack. Jack retrocedió un paso, pero luego de un momento se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre las flores.

Eran reales. Las flores, las hojas.

Por el amor de…

Bunny inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Jack al principio no supo qué hacer, pero comprendió después que aquello era una invitación. Para asegurarse por sí mismo.

Jack extendió una de sus manos y se animó a tocar las orejas de Bunny. Contuvo el aire cuando observó que en su base…no había nada más que piel y cabello. No había pegamento ni trucos raros ni nada que indicara que esto fuera parte de una broma. Las orejas estaban tibias y se erizaban ligeramente al contacto de las manos frías de Jack.

Eran las mismas orejas que había acariciado. Era casi el mismo cabello que había tenido entre sus dedos y besado con cariño prácticamente todos los días de las últimas dos semanas.

Jack bajó sus manos.

Y le creyó. Aunque en el fondo no quería, le creyó. No supo por qué. Fue como una luz que se posó ante sus ojos y no le permitió ver nada más.

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que termines de recuperarte-, dijo finalmente en un tono bastante neutral, sorprendiendo a Bunny-, lamento no haberte escuchado antes. Puedes comer lo que encuentres en el refrigerador y dormir en la habitación extra, no es muy grande, pero supongo que será suficiente. Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo.

Con esto, Jack caminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bunny lo observó hasta ese momento y luego caminó hacia la ventana, donde soltó un suspiro y se quedó largo rato observando el cielo nublado sobre la ciudad.

…

Jack salió un par de horas después, se sirvió un vaso de leche, tomó unas tres o cuatro galletas de un frasco de la cocina y sin mediar palabra con Bunny volvió a su habitación.

En cierto modo, extrañaba la pequeña rutina que había armado con su conejito. En circunstancias normales, estaría dándole de comer y asegurándose de que tomara su medicina antes de darle un besito en la cabeza y retirarse a cenar algo y dormir. Ahora simplemente no, y eso era definitivo, no iba a cuidar y a hacerle cariños a un sujeto que lo rebasaba por más de veinte centímetros de estatura.

…

-Jack, despierta.

Jack se removió en su cama y tomó una almohada para cubrirse la cabeza.

-Jack…Jack, despierta.

Jack apretó los ojos y acomodó boca abajo. Cuando sintió una mano moviendo su hombro lanzó una patada al aire, solo para que su tobillo fuera atrapado y con esto, arrastrado hacia afuera de la cama.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - preguntó, recordando en seguida que dentro de su hogar había un invitado más que poco habitual. Bunnymund soltó su tobillo con brusquedad, mirándolo con una expresión acusadora en su rostro.

-Tu alarma ya sonó más de cuatro veces y lo único que has hecho ha sido aplazarla. Vas una hora tarde.

Jack se incorporó a toda velocidad y revisó su celular. Efectivamente, ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana, y se le había hecho tardísimo. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y ante la mirada persistente de su _huésped_ fue a su ropero y sacó ropa limpia, se metió al baño y se dio un regaderazo rápido. Se puso su ropa limpia allí mismo y se pasó un peine por la cabeza antes de ponerse los zapatos y tomar la mochila donde llevaba su computadora.

Pasó como un rayo frente la cocina y antes de que pudiera salir del departamento, escuchó la voz de Bunnymund tras él.

-Puse tu café en un termo.

Jack volteó a mirarlo, y se sintió un poco extraño de aceptar tal amabilidad, pero se le estaba haciendo tardísimo y no tenía tiempo de pasar a una cafetería.

Tomó el termo y miró fijamente a su huésped, intentando aparentar ser mucho más rudo de lo que en realidad era.

-Escúchame bien. No quiero ningún desastre cuando vuelva, ¿entendido?

Bunnymund asintió, y Jack no esperó más diálogo antes de salir del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

…

El día de trabajo fue pésimo. Jack nunca se había desconcentrado tanto en toda su vida, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Su mente estaba puesta completamente en el sujeto que ahora estaba en su departamento, si es que realmente seguía allí y no resultaba ser un ladrón, o el pervertido que había pensado en un principio.

¿Qué le garantizaba que realmente iba a estar allí simplemente pasando el rato, sin hacer alguna barbaridad? Jack comenzó a pensar en lo estúpido que había sido al creer en él. No veía que llegara su hora de salida para poder irse al departamento.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca cada vez que el teléfono sonaba. Pero por fortuna-o quizás por desgracia- ninguna llamada tenía que ver con él o con su departamento.

En cuanto el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, Jack salió de la oficina corriendo.

…

Cuando llegó al departamento luego de una hora y media de tortuoso recorrido en transporte público, Jack se sorprendió de sentir una extraña calidez envolviéndolo, además de un aroma poco habitual para él que llenó su nariz mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Dio un paso dentro del departamento, y una vez que llegó a la cocina, vio en el interior a Bunnymund, que cerraba las perillas de la estufa.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta y no dijo nada. Bunnymund tampoco medió palabra con él mientras servía dos tazones de sopa de verduras y dos platos con raciones iguales de pechuga de pollo rellena de queso y jamón con puré de papas. Todo estaba humeante y aromático, todo tipo de especias llenaban el aire del departamento y Jack realmente no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que su huésped dejó los platos en la mesa.

-Tengo que agradecer tu amabilidad al dejarme quedar aquí- dijo finalmente Bunnymund, al fin mirándolo a los ojos-, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Si puedo serte de ayuda mientras me quede aquí, me haría sentir más tranquilo.

Jack miró los platos sobre la mesa y se mordió los labios antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer. Pero no tengo hambre…. come tú si quieres.

Iba a darse la vuelta para caminar a su cuarto, pero Bunnymund alzó la voz repentinamente.

\- ¿Comiste algo en el camino?

Jack se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. Él lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué?

-Te pregunto si comiste algo. ¿Comiste algo en tu hora de descanso, en el trabajo?

Jack no supo qué contestar.

\- ¿Tienes algo en el estómago aparte del café de esta mañana?

Ahora, él lucía mucho más enojado que antes. Jack de pronto reaccionó.

\- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa si comí o no? ¡Eso es asunto mío!

\- ¡No te alimentas bien! ¡Vas a enfermarte!

\- ¡¿Por qué piensas que pasar algo así?! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces!

\- ¡Llevo más de dos semanas en este maldito departamento! ¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta de que lo único que comes son galletas, té y café?

Jack retrocedió un paso.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios te importa?!

Hacía mucho que no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Había olvidado las desventajas de vivir con alguien más.

Bunnymund se quedó en silencio. Finalmente, bajó la cabeza, como derrotado.

-Come la mitad de todo lo que te serví y prometo no insistir. Por favor.

Bastante molesto, pero no queriendo continuar este, a su parecer, sinsentido, Jack se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Comió casi exactamente la mitad de cada porción de lo que Bunny le había servido en su plato, incluso la mitad del vaso de limonada que le había ofrecido. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando terminó, Jack dio las gracias de una forma más bien indiferente y se retiró a su habitación, donde se encerró el resto de la tarde y noche.

…

Pasaron quizás dos días más a este ritmo. Casi no hablaban, solo para lo más básico. La situación era por demás incómoda, pero Jack no se sentía convencido de que echar a su huésped de la casa fuera lo más adecuado, había algo en su mente que le decía que aquella no era la mejor opción. Por otro lado, había algo que le impedía hacerlo, que no sabía definir con claridad. Ese algo era más bien como una sensación en alguna parte de su cuerpo, una sensación de incomodidad, de inquietud.

Era como si, de decidirse a echarlo de su presencia, estaría cometiendo un gravísimo error. Aún a pesar de esta sensación, si bien podía permitir que él continuara en el departamento, no podía terminar de convencerse a sí mismo de que podía confiar en él, de que fuera buena persona. Le tenía la más profunda desconfianza, pero de alguna manera, no parecía lo más correcto. Esa tarde, después de haber aceptado a duras penas comer la mitad de lo que tenía servido en el plato, Jack procedió a preparar una taza de té y a servirse un platito de galletas.

Acercó, como siempre, su sillón a la ventana, y se sentó a observar la lluvia en silencio. Tomó un libro que estaba por ahí y empezó a hojearlo sin ponerle realmente atención. Unos momentos después, captó por el rabillo del ojo, que al otro extremo del sillón se sentaba Bunny. Hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, hasta que él habló.

-Siempre me gustó-, dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera-, la forma en que se ve la lluvia desde el otro lado de una ventana.

Jack no dio señal alguna de haberlo escuchado, pero tampoco hizo nada por callarlo. Sin embargo, Bunny pudo notar que el ambiente era hostil.

-Si prefieres que me vaya está bien- hizo amago de retirarse-. Solo pensaba en los días que te he acompañado aquí, cuando creías que era un conejo.

-Si es que de verdad _esas eras_ tú-, acotó Jack con mucha más frialdad de la que planeaba, pero finalmente no rectificó lo dicho ni detuvo a Bunny cuando se fue de allí, dejando en el aire cierta sensación de incomodidad que Jack hizo todo lo posible por ignorar.

No se dirigieron la palabra el resto del día ni el día siguiente. No faltó el termo de café, pero faltaron las advertencias pseudoamistosas, y por la tarde, faltó la petición, casi súplica, de que Jack comiera. A Jack no le importó, o por lo menos fingió que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Esa noche, al intentar dormir, la inquietud se agravó en los hombros de Jack.

…

Cuando despertó por la mañana, Jack se sentía cansado e indispuesto, aún más que de costumbre. Se preparó para ir al trabajo mecánicamente, y cuando estuvo listo salió del departamento sin estar demasiado consciente de lo que hacía.

El día le pareció aún más lluvioso y nublado que los días anteriores. Cuando llegó a la oficina, se instaló en su escritorio y estaba tan desconectado del mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando su jefe se acercó y empezó a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas por haber llegado por enésima vez tarde.

Su mente estaba en blanco. Todo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos parecía estar pasando en un lugar completamente diferente a donde él estaba ahora, se sentía ajeno, como un mero espectador en lugar de ser quien estaba viviendo todas esas situaciones, todas esas escenas.

Realmente no sabía por qué se sentía así, y no se ocupó en averiguarlo. No comió nada, como ya se le había hecho habitual.

Cuando levantó la mirada, ya era la una, su hora de salida los viernes. Se puso de pie y guardó sus cosas, y se fue de allí.

…

Bunny se puso de pie, recorrió el pequeño departamento de punta a punta, revisó por enésima vez que el teléfono estuviera bien conectado, miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, prendió la televisión, cambió un par de veces los canales y la volvió a apagar.

Estaba completamente seguro de que era viernes, y los viernes, Jack solía llegar mucho más temprano que los otros días, entre las 2:30 y las 3 de la tarde. Pero ya casi eran las ocho de la noche y no había aparecido.

Bunny había renunciado a recalentar la comida ya por tercera vez; algo debía estar pasando para que Jack no apareciera.

Primero se dijo que quizás había problemas con el transporte, habiendo observado a los humanos tantas veces por tanto tiempo, sabía que un subterráneo podía estar a reventar de gente un viernes al mediodía.

Luego se dijo que quizás hubo algún inconveniente debido a las interminables lluvias.

Finalmente, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que Jack había salido con amigos, quizás a comer, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que Jack no tenía muchos amigos, además, por el tiempo que había estado allí, estaba casi seguro de que no solía salir una vez que terminaba su jornada de trabajo.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

Bunny se preguntó si debía contestar; hacerse visible en todos los sentidos, permitir que alguien le escuchara la voz. El teléfono no se detuvo, así que supuso que quien estuviera marcando tenía una gran urgencia.

Tomó una respiración profunda y levantó el auricular, quizás era Jack quien llamaba.

Pero la voz del otro lado de la línea era diferente, no era la de Jack, pero le resultó conocida.

-¿Hola, Jack?

Bunny abrió los labios y dudó un poco, pero finalmente contestó.

-No…ehm… soy… un amigo de Jack, me estoy quedando en su departamento por unos días…

-Oh-, la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchó dudosa-, bueno, soy James Bennett, amigo de Jack. Llamaba porque he intentado hablar con él por el celular, pero no contesta, ¿está allí?

Bunny levantó la mirada hacia la ventana cuando un relámpago enceguecedor cruzó el cielo.

-N…no, él no está por el momento, pero si quieres dejarle algún mensaje…

Bunny sumó dos más dos. La tormenta que amenazaba con caer, Jack desaparecido…esto no era que él simplemente hubiera decidido irse por allí a pasear. Algo realmente malo tenía que haberle pasado. Pero no creía que fuera buena idea involucrar a Jamie por el momento.

\- ¿Con esta tormenta…? Jack… no creo que esté seguro en una situación así, yo…

-Planeaba salir a buscarlo cuanto antes…. Te mantendré informado.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea del cual Bunny no tuvo problemas en comprender la causa. Sabía que Jamie no tenía razones para confiar en un completo desconocido, sobre todo estando implicada una persona a quien al parecer quería mucho, como Jack. Sabía que el muchacho se preocupaba mucho por él, aunque no estaba seguro de la causa. Y, por otro lado, Jamie no sabía nada de Bunny, nunca lo había visto y apenas escuchaba su voz por primera vez. No era algo normal y Bunny lo sabía. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

El silencio terminó.

-Llámame entonces, cuando estén en casa. Si en dos horas no tengo noticias llamaré a la policía-, a Bunny esto le sonó a amenaza-, ¿Comprendes?

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo.

Bunny iba a colgar, pero alcanzó a escuchar la voz del joven del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…Aster.

.

.

.

Bunny tuvo que pelear por largo rato contra su pierna adolorida mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas por las calles. Con todo, le parecía un precio bajo qué pagar. Había llegado a apreciar bastante a Jack, aunque no confiara en él, aunque estuviera tan incómodo siempre en su presencia.

Al grado que realmente no le importó la lluvia. No le importó que los autos lo bañaran cada vez que pasaba cerca de un charco y tampoco le importó que la noche fuera cada vez más fría. No le importó que su pierna se sintiera como si en cualquier momento fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Él siempre había sido honorable. Tenía una deuda con Jack y debía pagarla sin importar lo que pasara con él. Se repitió esto tantas veces como pudo mientras dejaba que el instinto lo guiara. Reconocer el olor de Jack en medio de la lluvia, y entre tantos seres humanos, no era nada fácil, sin embargo, Bunny hacía lo posible por sentir en dónde demonios estaba Jack…sentir su fuerza, su energía, su presencia, sus pensamientos si era posible.

Pero su magia y su poder estaban tan debilitados que Bunny tenía que elegir; o buscaba a Jack o seguía protegiendo a su pierna de todo daño.

.

.

.

La escena frente a él era casi fantasmal; un parque prácticamente abandonado en medio de la niebla, el frío y la lluvia. Una banca de concreto a punto de deshacerse, como si estuviera hecha de papel, y sobre ella, un cuerpo pequeño hecho bolita encima. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pálido, temblando y había perdido el conocimiento. Bunny se acercó y no supo si era posible que se sintiera aliviado de que ese cuerpo abandonado en el parque fuera Jack.

Lo levantó en sus brazos y apuró el camino a casa. Estaba muy cansado, así que pensó en tomar un taxi- no podía ser tan difícil- pero tenía un inconveniente; no tenía dinero, y al revisar a Jack, se dio cuenta de que este no tenía su cartera ni su celular con él.

Esto lo preocupó todavía más.

El regreso a casa no fue tan tardado, porque ya no tenía que detenerse en cada lugar que se le ocurría para buscar al joven. Pero igual iba despacio, intentando no forzarse, debido a que había usado demasiada magia para encontrarlo y su pierna ahora estaba mal otra vez. Quizás esto fue lo que lo motivó realmente para llegar a casa.

Si algo le sucedía, si no era capaz de continuar, no se imaginaba lo que podía pasar con Jack. Dejarlo tirado en medio de la lluvia no era – jamás lo sería- una opción.

.

.

.

Llegó al departamento y agradeció a todo ser superior existente el haber recordado dónde guardaba Jack las llaves de repuesto. Sin fijarse en que estaba mojando y enlodando todo el lugar mientras caminaba, llegó al cuarto de Jack y lo primero que hizo fue sacarle toda la ropa empapada y arrojarlo dentro de la cama, arropándolo con todo el cuidado que le fue posible.

Tenía la temperatura altísima, y Bunny no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarlo. Nunca había cuidado de un humano enfermo.

Entonces recordó a Jamie. Quizás él podía ayudarlo.

Encontró su número después de buscar frenéticamente en cada conjunto de papeles y libretas acumuladas en cajones que encontró por el pequeño departamento. Sabía que los números se guardaban en el teléfono, pero no tenía idea de cómo usar ese aparatejo del infierno más que para hacer llamadas, y eso ya era decir mucho.

De modo que se armó de valor y marcó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Ho…. hola, ¿James? Habla Aster.

\- ¿Encontraste a Jack? - preguntó Jamie sin esperar por un segundo. Aster respiró profundo y asintió para sí mismo antes de formular la respuesta.

-Sí…lo encontré, pero me parece que está enfermo, tiene…tiene fiebre y está inconsciente, no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio del otro lado de la línea antes de que Jamie continuara hablando.

\- ¿Cuándo lo encontraste estaba inconsciente?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Llena la bañera con agua caliente y llévalo allí, eso ayudará a que baje la fiebre. Ve si hay té y prepárale un caldo, de preferencia de pollo o de tomate, pero no lo descuides por mucho tiempo. Si la fiebre no baja llámame y contactaré a un médico amigo mío. Por el momento no puedo ir, pero en cuanto me desocupe…

-No, no te preocupes, creo que puedo hacerme cargo. Pero si ocurre algo, te llamaré.

Acto seguido, Jamie le agradeció, y Bunny se sintió extraño de haber podido ganarse la confianza de ese joven con facilidad.

Todo lo contrario que con Jack.

.

.

.

Bunny hizo exactamente lo que Jamie le había dicho. Primero, llenó la bañera de agua caliente y luego acomodó a Jack en su interior. Tuvo buen cuidado de acomodar bien su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera antes de ir a la cocina a preparar la sopa. Encontró suficientes ingredientes para hacer algo más o menos adecuado y luego de comenzar la preparación se dio un par de minutos para ir a ver a Jack al baño. La temperatura del agua comenzaba a ceder, y junto con ella, por suerte, la temperatura de Jack también. Esto lo alivió increíblemente.

Sabía que las fiebres son, hasta cierto punto, benignas para un organismo, sin embargo, sabía que no podía dejar a Jack nada más así, sin cuidar de él.

Una vez que la preocupación comenzó a desaparecer y la adrenalina empezó a emprender la retirada de su sistema nervioso, Bunny comenzó a percibir un terrible dolor en su pierna herida.

Tanto de su poder había ocupado en buscar a Jack, y tanto había forzado su pierna, que le era difícil intentar curarse a sí mismo otra vez. La poca magia que le quedaba no era para tanto, y temía volver a convertirse en un conejo si se sobrepasaba. Si eso ocurría, Jack se quedaría solo y eso era lo último que Bunny hubiera querido.

Cuando terminó de hacer la sopa, fue a revisar a Jack una vez más. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo con los ojos semi abiertos, observando el agua que lo rodeaba con aire ausente.

-Uhmm… ¿Jack? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jack levantó la mirada y a Bunny le pareció desenfocada, perdida. Se acercó y le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano. La fiebre había bajado un poco, pero aún no lo suficiente para confiarse.

Pasó un rato más y finalmente le ayudó a salir de la bañera. Lo llevó de regreso a la habitación, lo ayudó a vestirse con ropa para dormir y a acomodarse de regreso en la cama. Cuando estuvo listo, fue por la sopa y el té a la cocina.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Jack comió sin detenerse y sin protestar. Y al parecer la sopa caliente le cayó muy bien porque apenas hubo terminado todo el contenido del plato una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro y pidió más. Bunny asintió y fue por más a la cocina.

Cuando Jack estuvo lleno, Bunny se llevó los trastes de la habitación y los lavó cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido.

Volvió a la habitación y se encontró con que Jack ya estaba metido de nuevo entre las sábanas. Se acercó en silencio y volvió a palpar su frente solo para comprobar que, gracias a todos los cielos, la fiebre había disminuido considerablemente.

Iba a retirar su mano, pero en eso, Jack la atrapó con una de las suyas. Bunny pudo haberla alejado, ya que Jack no estaba en posibilidades de oponer resistencia, pero no le pareció adecuado sobre todo porque era la primera vez que Jack lo miraba de esa manera tan dulce estando Bunny en su forma semi humana.

-Gracias, conejito.

Bunny estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado a la tonalidad de un jitomate ante estas palabras, sobre todo por la risa deliciosa que salió de los labios de Jack que evidentemente se burlaba de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el joven se quedara dormido.

…

Cuando Jack despertó al día siguiente, todavía se sentía algo atontado. Se incorporó ligeramente cuando Bunny entró a la habitación con un plato y una taza, que adivinó era su desayuno.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-, contestó mientras él dejaba el plato en su regazo y la taza en la mesita a lado de la cama-, gracias.

-No es nada.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, mientras Jack comía su desayuno. Cuando terminó, ambos sabían bien lo que venía. Bunny se llevó los trastes a la cocina, pero esta vez no los lavó, pues quería regresar con Jack cuanto antes y hablar con él.

Era casi la una de la tarde. Jack había tenido un sueño tranquilo y la fiebre había bajado ya bastante, pero tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Por la mañana, había llamado a Jamie para informarle que Jack se encontraba a salvo y que si quería venir a visitarlo podía hacerlo. Bunny, después de todo, se había hecho visible desde el día anterior. Esperaba que esto no fuera a traerle problemas.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se acercó y se sentó junto a Jack.

Jack se removió con algo de incomodidad, pero finalmente lo miró con toda la firmeza que pudo y se preparó para hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Jack guardó silencio un momento, pensando en cómo comenzar a explicar. Hacía mucho que no había alguien esperándolo en casa, listo para reñirlo por haberse perdido o enfermado, poniéndose en peligro.

-Me sentía mal desde la mañana- comenzó, no queriendo ocuparse en dar demasiados detalles-, estuve distraído todo el día y cuando me fui de la oficina dejé mi cartera y mi celular en un cajón.

Bunny respiró tranquilo al escuchar esto. Al menos, eso le quitaba la idea preocupante de que Jack hubiera sido asaltado.

-Cuando llegué al subterráneo me di cuenta de que no traía dinero, y no quería volver a la oficina así que pensé que podía hacer el camino a casa caminando. Comenzó a llover y me confundí y luego de un rato no sabía dónde estaba, así que continué caminando. Me detuve en el parque a descansar y pensé que podía pedir indicaciones, pero estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido. Para entonces ya debían ser la de la tarde.

Luego de un momento, Jack estornudó varias veces. Su nariz roja comenzó a gotear un poco y él se cubrió la cara con vergüenza. Bunny solo soltó una pequeña risa y le acercó una caja de pañuelos. Jack se limpió con cuidado y agradeció una vez más en voz realmente baja.

-No te preocupes. Me alegra haber ido a buscarte, quien sabe cómo estarías si no te hubiera encontrado y traído a casa.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y Bunny fue a la sala a contestarlo. Unos segundos después, apareció por la puerta y se acercó a Jack.

-Es Jamie, quiere hablar contigo.

Jack asintió y tomó el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? Oh…hola Jamie, gracias por llamar… sí, lo siento. Es que… ayer estaba algo enfermo y al regresar a casa me perdí. ¿…Aster?

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny, y éste se señaló a sí mismo. Jack recordó que ese era su primer nombre, y asintió para sí mismo antes de seguir hablando.

-Sí, es un amigo que vino de visita, se va a quedar unos días conmigo. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar? Ok, te esperamos.

Jack terminó la llamada y volteó a ver a Bunny. Éste tomó el teléfono y sonrió.

-Supongo que iré a hacer la cena. ¿Por qué no te metes en la bañera un rato? Jamie me dijo que eso te ayudará con tu resfriado.

Jack asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro que a Bunny le pareció perfecta. De pronto lo asaltaron unas incomprensibles ganas de abrazar a este pequeño niño, pero no pudo permitírselo a sí mismo.

.

.

.

La cena con Jamie fue mucho menos incómoda de lo que Bunny-más bien Aster, en este caso-, hubiera esperado. Al ver a Jack en su cómoda pijama, con el cabello húmedo, las mejillas rojas, y quizás un poco menos flaco que la última vez que lo había visto, fue evidente que todas las dudas que pudo haber tenido con respecto a Aster desaparecieron por completo.

Mientras comían, Jack y Bunny se inventaron un pasado para que Jamie no tuviera ninguna sospecha. La historia quedó en que se habían conocido en la secundaria y que habían sido muy amigos. Bunny agregó, obviamente para molestar a Jack, que era tan pequeño y flaco que tenía que defenderlo de los que intentaban hacerle bullying. Jack contraatacó diciendo que a cambio él lo acompañaba de regreso a casa porque Bunny le tenía fobia a los gatos y a los perros.

Jamie encontró esta historia entretenida, aunque se le hacía raro que Jack nunca le hubiera contado de él. Jack solo se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su comida, y a Jamie no se le pasó por algo que comió mucho más de lo que era su costumbre. Era obvio que había algo raro en la relación de esos dos. Como una constante pero saludable competencia. Cada vez que uno hablaba, el otro contraatacaba y se burlaba, pero había buenos sentimientos que eran más que evidentes en este intercambio.

Entonces Jamie notó algo en la mirada de Jack que hacía mucho que no veía. Y se preocupó mucho por él.

-Mmm…Jack…

\- ¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba si podías regresarme el libro que te presté hace unos meses…. voy a salir de viaje y quisiera llevarlo.

\- ¿Saldrás de viaje?... de acuerdo, lo buscaré.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, así que Jack tomó su plato y lo llevó al fregadero. Luego salió de la cocina.

-Aster…

Bunny volteó a ver a Jamie, que había adoptado una expresión tan seria que por un momento se preocupó.

\- ¿Sí?

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarlo todo, pero iré al grano. Por favor, mientras estés aquí, cuida de Jack. Él ha estado muy mal y no quiero que se ponga peor, lo he visto bien hoy, pero me da miedo que no dure….

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Le pasó algo hace tiempo…. hace un año, más o menos, yo no puedo explicarte nada, es algo personal y muy grave para él. Lo afectó y lo dañó demasiado. No dejes que se mate de hambre, y no dejes que se lastime.

-Jamie, temo que no estoy entendiendo….

\- ¡Él se hacía cortes en los brazos! - informó en un susurro bastante elevado-, ahora solo se clava las uñas, pero a veces vuelve a ser muy agresivo y termina haciéndose sangrar, siempre me dio miedo que terminara por suicidarse, pero ahora…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Jack con el libro, y se lo dio a Jamie. No parecía haber anda malo con él, de hecho, para estar resfriado estaba muy tranquilo. Ya no hubo oportunidad de que Jamie le explicara a Aster lo que le había querido decir, pero creía haber captado la idea.

Cuando el joven preguntó por el conejito, Jack le había contestado que se lo había dado a una amiga porque no se sentía capacitado para cuidarlo, y Jamie no hizo más preguntas.

Les habló acerca del pequeño viaje que planeaba hacer y que cuando regresara vendría de nuevo a visitar a Jack. Antes de retirarse, sin que Jack se diera cuenta, Jamie le dirigió una mirada a Bunny, como recordándole lo que habían hablado un rato antes. Bunny asintió, conservando el silencio.

…

Cuando Jamie se fue, Bunny preparó algo de té y un plato de galletas para Jack. Acercó el sillón a la ventana y le dio a su anfitrión una manta para envolverse y le alcanzó el libro que había estado leyendo esos días. Jack aceptó las atenciones en silencio, con una actitud mucho menos hostil que en días anteriores. Cuando Bunny se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón, se sintió más que bienvenido; había algo en la energía que emanaba Jack que le permitió relajarse contra los cojines y atender, al fin, su pierna herida.

Esos días, Jack le había conseguido dos o tres cambios más de ropa para usar en casa. Bunny ahora traía unos pantalones lo suficientemente sueltos como para poder subir la pernera por encima de la herida y revisarla.

El día anterior, cuando Jack se había quedado dormido, había cambiado los vendajes húmedos de sangre, pero no había hecho más por curar su herida. Además, estaba casi seguro de que su hueso astillado aún no se había recuperado por completo. Los vendajes que se habían puesto tenían ya algunas manchas, pero parecía un poco mejor que el día anterior.

Alrededor de la herida tenía algunos moretones. Supuso que era tiempo de que se permitiera a sí mismo descansar un poco.

No se había dado cuenta de que Jack lo había estado observando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Bunny asintió, pero Jack no estuvo satisfecho por eso; - te empeoraste la herida al salir a buscarme, ¿no es cierto?

Bunny suspiró ligeramente. Se desinfectó la herida antes de volver a vendarse, y bebió algunas gotas del medicamento que serviría para reforzar sus huesos- aunque fuera para animales supuso que el efecto seguía siendo el mismo-, y solo entonces volteó a ver a Jack y asintió.

-Usé casi toda mi energía rastreándote. Esa magia la tengo reservada para ayudar a mi cuerpo a curarse, y al no tenerla disponible… mi herida quedó vulnerable, es todo.

-Fue mi culpa…

-Jack, está bien…

-No, no está bien- repuso Jack dejando del todo a un lado su libro y la taza de té-, me he portado terriblemente mal contigo estos días y tú lo único que has hecho ha sido ayudarme aún a costa de tu propia salud. Me siento terrible….

-Jack, no hay problema. Lo que ha ocurrido es muy difícil de procesar para cualquier ser humano, pero tú me aceptaste y aceptaste ayudarme, es mucho más de lo que yo hubiera esperado de cualquier persona.

Jack lo miró un momento como si no creyera en sus palabras. Bunny suspiró.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo sé perfectamente que mereces lo que he hecho por ti y todavía más.

Jack lo observó, con una expresión plagada de duda en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Bunny sonrió y permitió que sus orejas volvieran a formarse sobre su cabeza, frente a los ojos de Jack. Cuando las tenía ocultas, normalmente era porque se había hecho visible para todos los seres humanos habiendo tomado su forma completamente humana. Ahora que Jack lo veía, con sus largas y perfectas orejas de conejo, se daba cuenta de que lo que había vivido estos días era más que real. Y su corazón poco a poco había comenzado a aceptarlo.

-En este momento, soy invisible para todos los seres humanos, excepto para los niños muy pequeños. Pero tú puedes verme. Eso quiere decir que tienes un alma pura, y el corazón de un niño. Una persona mala jamás podría tener esas características.

Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Bunny, pero Jack no parecía alegre por esta explicación. Más aún, su rostro pareció empañarse repentinamente por la tristeza más profunda que Bunny hubiera visto hasta el momento en él. Jack siempre había parecido melancólico, pero la tristeza que ahora emanaba de su cuerpo era mucho más intensa que nada que Bunny hubiera sentido de él antes. Sus emociones casi tenían sabor, textura. Bunny podía sentirlas perfectamente…pero Jack ahora estaba mal y, por tanto, lo que Bunny sentía era algo amargo y rasposo que no podría explicar si lo intentara.

-Yo no soy así-, dijo, como si estuviera explicando-, debe haber algún tipo de error en tu técnica. Yo…

-Jack, no sé por qué no quieres creerme, pero así es.

Jack guardó silencio después de este comentario. Bunny creyó que volvería a leer, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse mirando por la ventana. Bunny rascó una de sus orejas, extrañaba que estuvieran libres y no convertidas en dos pequeñas orejas humanas que lo dejaban, en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado, casi sordo. Jack lo miró de reojo y rio suavemente, captando por completo la atención de Bunny. Luego volvió a estornudar y ahora fue el turno de Bunny de reír en voz baja. Le acercó una caja de pañuelos que tenía a la mano y le ofreció traerle de la cocina un poco más de té. Jack aceptó y mostró una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento que dejó a Bunny sin palabras.

Apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Jack era probablemente el ser humano más bello que hubiera visto alguna vez.

…

Bunny abrió la ventana ligeramente y le sonrió a Sandy.

-Hola, amigo. Qué bueno que me encontraste.

Sandy le preguntó, por señas, cómo estaba, y dónde había estado todo este tiempo. Después de aquella desastrosa batalla habían pasado por lo menos dos días buscándolo por todo el mundo sin ningún resultado, sabiendo que no estaba muerto solo porque de ser así Manny muy probablemente les habría avisado. Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-Perdí gran parte de mi magia y me convertí en conejo, y un joven llamado Jack me rescató y me tuvo aquí en su casa- explicó, sin querer entrar demasiado en detalles-, no me he recuperado por completo y no tengo suficiente magia para volver a la Madriguera. Decidí quedarme hasta recuperarme por completo…y de ser posible, quiero ayudar a Jack.

Sandy le dirigió una mirada interrogante, y Bunny les explicó a grandes rasgos lo mucho que le preocupaba Jack, con su personalidad melancólica, su negación a cuidar de sí mismo, su desconfianza, y sobre todo lo que Jamie le había dicho. Bunny casi veía como un deber cuidar a Jack, ahora que sabía todo el mal que parecía haberle sucedido.

-Hazme un favor, Sandy. Ayúdalo a descansar.

Sandy asintió y se internó en el departamento, y roció algo de su arena especial debajo de la puerta que Bunny le indicó que era la de Jack. Antes de retirarse, Sandy se dio la vuelta y miró a Bunny con expresión preocupada. Había sentido algo muy extraño en este joven…en este niño.

 _Alguien destruyó sus sueños._

Al leer en señas lo que Sanderson había querido decirle, Bunny sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en pedazos.

…

El lunes, Jack volvió al trabajo y se enfocó por completo en reparar todo lo que hubiera podido salir mal el viernes. Toda la mañana marchó en la más absoluta calma y normalidad, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Jack-, Monty se acercó a su escritorio, mirándolo con extrañeza-, hay alguien en la recepción. Dice que es amigo tuyo.

Por alguna razón, Jack sintió un estallido en el pecho. Si la persona esperándolo fuera Jamie, Monty se lo habría dicho sin problema, después de todo, eran amigos en común. ¿Podría ser…?

No, claro que no. Ese bastardo jamás se atrevería a volver.

La única opción posible- y hasta deseable-, era Bunny. Por el amor de dios. Deseaba, y al mismo tiempo odiaba la idea de quien estuviera allí fuera Bunny. No tuvo demasiado tiempo de considerarlo cuando, desde el vidrio de su pequeño cubículo, lo vio asomarse por las escaleras, y no supo qué decir. Se acercó a una de las señoritas que estaba más cerca y sonrió. Demonios. Debía ser un crimen tener semejante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, busco a Jack Overland, ¿se encuentra aquí?

Jack se hizo pequeño frente a la computadora y al mismo tiempo no quiso perder de vista como su compañera se sonrojaba y le señalaba la oficina donde él trabajaba. Bunny le agradeció con otra sonrisa y finalmente apareció a la puerta de Jack.

-Te traje el almuerzo.

…

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que entraron en el pequeño comedor de la oficina cuando algunos curiosos se acercaron, con el pretexto de almorzar también o prepararse un café. Bunny y Jack estaban sentados frente a frente en la pequeña mesa del lugar, y Jack intentaba concentrarse más en la comida que tenía en frente que en Bunny.

-Hice algo de pollo al horno con verduras y te traje esta sopa de papa para tu gripa.

Por alguna razón, parecía que todos en la oficina tenían curiosidad por ver a Bunny. Jack no sabía si era porque les parecía raro que Jack recibiera una visita a su hora del almuerzo, o si era porque Bunny, de más de una manera, resultaba llamativo y atrayente para todos los presentes.

Sí, por supuesto, llamaba la atención. La ropa que traía no era nada costosa ni fina, y de todas maneras cuando uno lo veía daba la impresión de que se trataba de alguien poderoso. Era además muy guapo. Jack se esforzó por no voltear a verlo mientras pensaba en esto, pero realmente era así, Bunny era muy guapo y se veía genial con su piel morena, su cabello oscuro y suave, sus ojos fuertes, sus pómulos perfectos y su cuerpo alargado, ligeramente musculoso, simplemente pensado para que a quien lo mirara se le hiciera agua la boca. Jack extrañaba un poco sus dos largas orejas en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero el resto de sus rasgos compensaban esto. Era la primera vez que lo veía en un lugar tan bien iluminado y solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo gentiles que eran sus ojos, sobre todo cuando le sonreía. Y, sobre todo, se regañó a sí mismo por haber impedido con su actitud que esa sonrisa y esos ojos le fueran mostrados más seguido.

Jack de pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado observando a Bunny sin poner atención a lo que le decía quizás por los últimos cinco minutos. Ahora, él lo miraba con expresión extrañada y parecía estar esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que Jack no se había permitido escuchar.

-Perdona, no escuché.

-Preguntaba si te gustaría algo más, ya sabes, para la próxima vez.

 _Habría una próxima vez_. Las piernas de Jack temblaron un momento.

-No quisiera causarte más molestias… yo…

-Hola…- lo interrumpió de pronto una de sus compañeras, acercándose a la mesa-, esto…disculpa, quería presentarme. Mucho gusto, me llamo Rose. ¿Eres amigo de Jack? Nunca te había visto.

-Sí, soy amigo de Jack, solo estoy de visita por unos días-, estrechó la mano de la chica de una manera muy amable, tanto, que Jack sintió una ligera molestia-, mi nombre es Aster.

\- ¡También tienes nombre de flor! - contestó la chica con una risa encantadora que irritó a Jack. De pronto se acercaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y pudiera tomarse semejantes libertades cuando jamás se dignaba a darle ni los buenos días. Este pensamiento lo hizo enojar, pero hizo lo posible por ignorarlo. Al cabo de un rato, Bunny estaba hablando con varios de sus compañeros de oficina y Jack se concentró en comer su almuerzo con tal de no explotar.

Bunny no solo era guapo, sino que parecía que también era irresistiblemente encantador… cuando quería. Era obvio que todas las chicas intentaban llamar su atención y Jack no conseguía comprender por qué este pensamiento lo irritaba tanto.

De pronto, la puerta del comedor se abrió y Jack volteó para ver a su jefe entrar con una expresión que hubiera bastado para asustar a un león. Se hizo pequeño en su asiento y siguió comiendo mientras todos los demás se quedaban en silencio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nadie está en sus cubículos?

El silencio se prolongó hasta que el hombre vio a Bunny sentado en la mesa, frente a Jack. Bunny le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad, y él lo miró con una mueca de desprecio que Jack se esforzó por ignorar.

-Overland, ¿Este vagabundo es conocido tuyo?

-No soy un vagabundo, señor-, se apresuró a contestar Aster, quizás porque notaba que su presencia perturbaba increíblemente a Jack-, y sí, lo conozco, soy amigo de Jack. Solo vine a traerle el almuerzo.

-Mph, amigo-, rezongó el sujeto, volteando ahora a ver a Jack-, siempre pensé que este pequeño fenómeno inútil no tenía amigos.

Jack presionó su mano sobre el tenedor, al punto que sentía que su mano temblaba.

Bunny no perdió la calma.

-Pues, aunque no lo crea, soy amigo de Jack-, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente al jefe. Éste, obeso, algo calvo, se miró completamente insignificante una vez que comprobó que Bunny lo superaba por al menos veinte centímetros de estatura-, solía defenderlo de los abusivos en la escuela. Me metí en algunos problemas y…bueno, para no hacer larga la historia, acabo de salir de la cárcel-, el sujeto abrió los ojos como platos-, aunque si es por ayudar a un amigo, no me molestaría volver.

Él solo pasó saliva ruidosamente. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bunny.

-Me retiro, Jack, tendré lista la cena- volteó a ver a Jack, que había volteado en su silla a verlo-, si sucede algo, llama a casa.

Jack asintió, luchando por mantener su boca cerrada y conservar su voz dentro de los límites normales.

-S…sí, muchas gracias.

Bunny le hizo una seña de adiós con la mano y se fue de allí.

…

El resto del día fue, para Jack, tranquilo y hasta alegre, si cabía decirlo. Hizo su trabajo con el ánimo más ligero que hubiera tenido en las últimas semanas; su jefe no se pasó por su oficina en toda la tarde y pudo terminar con todos los pendientes que tenía sin ningún problema. Para las cuatro y media ya había terminado su trabajo del día así que tenía media hora antes de poder irse.

Decidió ponerse al día con sus pendientes: llamó al edificio donde vivía Jamie y preguntó si tenían departamentos disponibles, y preguntó cuánto cobraban de renta. No le pareció demasiado caro y anotó la información necesaria para cotizar precios en otros lugares.

Encontró por internet un servicio de mudanzas que se veía bastante decente y mandó un correo para solicitar un presupuesto. Finalmente, llamó para preguntar por su auto y le dijeron que podía pasar a recogerlo ese fin de semana.

A la hora de la salida, a Jack no le molestó para nada la caminata en la llovizna que tuvo que dar para llegar al subterráneo. Aún sentía algo de molestia en su garganta por el resfriado, pero no parecía que fuera a haber problema alguno.

Finalmente, llegó a casa a buena hora, y fue recibido por un departamento oloroso a comida recién hecha y a la ligera y pacífica humedad de la lluvia.

Después de ese fin de semana Jack había comprobado que Bunny era una persona confiable, que se preocupaba por él y que, aunque no se hubiera percatado hasta ahora, le había hecho compañía en estos días difíciles, haciendo un poco más llevadera esta temporada que lo había puesto aún más melancólico y depresivo que de costumbre.

Ahora, sentado frente a la mesa mientras él le servía la cena, se preguntaba si todo esto de alguna manera no había sido una forma extraña del destino por compensarlo por todas las cosas que había vivido hasta ahora.

No comió demasiado, solo lo que su estómago maltratado le permitía. Luego de la cena, en lugar de retirarse a leer con su taza de té como se había vuelto costumbre, encontró la manera de enredarse en una larga plática con Bunny mientras ambos limpiaban la cocina. Luego, fueron a la sala, donde Jack se envolvió en una manta, acurrucado en un sillón, mientras escuchaba hablar a Bunny acerca de todas las aventuras que había tenido con sus compañeros, todas las épocas que había vivido, todas las batallas que había luchado para ayudar a defender a la raza humana, y sobre todo a los niños.

A Jack le pareció extremadamente sobrecogedora la idea de que Bunny fuera un ser de miles de años, y también pensar que tenía poderes que Jack simplemente no era capaz de imaginar.

Y que este ser increíble viniera a parar precisamente con él era algo que no terminaba de procesar. Bunny era todo lo que Jack se atrevería a pedir en alguien con quien estar; era guapo, agradable, amigable, considerado, fuerte, servicial…ciertamente también era testarudo, le encantaba hacer enojar a Jack cuando tenía oportunidad, pero en poco tiempo, la atmósfera de amigable rivalidad se fue haciendo cada vez más familiar, al grado de que Jack se olvidó por completo de todo y cuando recobró el sentido de la realidad se dio cuenta de que eran más de las dos de la mañana. Sin embargo, no le importó. Sabía que tendría problemas para levantarse para ir al trabajo, pero sentía que había valido la pena.

Esa noche, como la noche anterior, durmió bien.

…

-No, Bunny. No puedo hacerlo, lo sabes perfectamente.

Bunny miró a Toothiana, que estaba sentada al borde de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo crees que podrás mirarlo a los ojos si hago algo así?

Toothiana había ido, avisada por Sandy, a asegurarse por su propia cuenta de que Bunny estaba bien. Pero al llegar y al terminar los saludos correspondientes, su amigo le había pedido algo perfectamente inconcebible.

-Entiendo que quieras ayudarlo, pero es información que tienes que sacarle tú mismo.

-Pero Tooth, apenas me está tomando confianza. Yo quiero ayudarlo, pero a este paso, me parece que estaré bien en una, máximo dos semanas, y no creo que para entonces me deje conocerlo a tal punto.

Toothiana se dio la vuelta, desdoblando los brazos, y se metió por completo en la sala del pequeño departamento. Miró a Bunny fijamente por un momento. Por un segundo pareció que iba a ceder, pero luego negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo.

-No. Si significa tanto para ti encontrarás la manera de hacerlo tú mismo, ¿ok?

-Pero…

-Bunny, por favor entiéndeme-, el tono de Tooth cambió de uno exasperado al de una mamá que trata de razonar con un niño pequeño. Bunny se mordió los labios y miró hacia otro lado mientras ella se acercaba a él y tocaba su mejilla con una de sus delicadas manos-, si miro dentro de sus recuerdos, lo voy a afectar, y no solo a él si no a la relación que tiene contigo. Es mejor que busques la manera de ayudarlo por tu cuenta. No es que quiera dejarte solo, pero es muy riesgoso, él podría darse cuenta, no es un niño, tiene más control sobre sí mismo.

Bunny asintió, aunque no estaba conforme con esta respuesta. Tooth miró hacia otro lado por un momento, y Bunny la tomó de los hombros.

-Toothie, escúchame, por favor. Temo por él. He sentido su energía, te puedo prometer que su corazón es tan puro como el de un niño- Tooth movió su hombro, con toda la intención de que Bunny la soltara, pero no lo consiguió-, y si no lo ayudo pronto, podría cometer un error, uno muy grande.

\- ¡No necesitas conocer sus memorias para ayudarlo! - repuso Tooth, se notaba que estaba ya bastante molesta con la insistencia de su compañero-, estoy segura de que encontrarás el modo.

Bunny la soltó y se dio la vuelta. Sus orejas se habían pegado a su cráneo, y Tooth sintió lástima de verlo tan desorientado y preocupado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, antes de que ella caminara hacia la ventana, dispuesta a retirarse.

-Hey, Bunny-, Bunny volteó a verla-, hablaré con North y veremos qué se puede hacer con él. Mientras tanto, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Bunny no contestó, y Tooth se fue de allí.

…

Jack respiró profundo.

Un año. Había pasado un año, lo vio en el calendario esa mañana.

Los recuerdos afloraron en su mente y le pareció estar viéndolos desde otra vida. No podía creer que ese fuera su pasado, que ese fuera él. Y no podía creer la suerte que tenía de seguir con vida.

Y al mismo tiempo, se culpaba a sí mismo de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Si tan solo… si tan solo no fuera él semejante fenómeno. Si tan solo no fuera un desviado, un degenerado, un monstruo.

Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera encontrado la forma de contener todos sus malditos impulsos antinaturales cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora sus recuerdos habían quedado manchados para siempre y no era capaz de limpiarlos ni de borrarlos.

Su piel…su piel había quedado manchada para siempre por el pecado que se había permitido cometer.

Qué tonto y qué iluso había sido de pensar que estaba bien, que lo que hacía no tendría consecuencias. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a esperar algo así?

¿Cómo iba a creer, siendo como era, siendo la clase de fenómeno estúpido, asqueroso e indigno que era, que alguien en su sano juicio iba a _amarlo_ realmente? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que alguien, cualquier persona, se sintiera atraído hacia él, que quisiera compartir su vida con él?

Todo lo que había pasado…. se lo merecía.

Por estúpido, por iluso, pero, sobre todo, por ser el monstruo que era, en que se había dejado convertir.

Si Jack quería ahuyentar el dolor, había aprendido que era buena idea combatirlo con otro dolor.

La pequeña navaja de rasurar, desmontada cuidadosamente para solo tener a la mano las cuchillas, era tan delgada que apenas podía sostenerla entre sus dedos. Jack casi había olvidado la técnica, pero se sintió muy familiar una vez que la pequeña hoja se posó sobre su piel y abrió delicadamente su carne.

Apretó los labios, y un segundo después, una línea roja apareció sobre su brazo, goteando, brillante y viva, contrastando contra el blanco de su piel que lo hacía parecer como si estuviera muerto. Nada demasiado alejado de la realidad.

Jack se estremeció.

Recordó los golpes, las mordidas, los besos violentamente robados, la profanación a la que había sido sometido su cuerpo… y recordó como esa misma persona había dicho amarlo una y otra vez…

La cuchilla se internó tan profundamente en su piel que Jack se asustó. Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había forzado el filo contra su brazo. Comenzó a doler mucho más que nunca, y la respiración de Jack se volvió rápida y entrecortada, y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar la cuchilla y ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Aún atontado, tomó el papel de baño y comenzó a usarlo para contener el flujo de sangre, que estaba chorreando ahora hasta el suelo. El pánico lo invadió.

\- ¡B…Bunny! – gritó, cuando supo que prefería que Bunny lo viera así que morir desangrado-, ¡Bunny, ayúdame por favor!

\- ¿Jack? ¿Qué pasa, dónde estás?

-En…. ¡En el baño! ¡Apúrate, por favor!

Bunny abrió la puerta del baño de un empujón y una vez en el interior se quedó pasmado un momento, sorprendido por el charco que sangre que encontró bajo sus pies. Ahí, Jack estaba sujetando su brazo, tratando infructuosamente de evitar el flujo de sangre que le parecía demasiado escandaloso para ser posible. Bunny también vio la pequeña cuchilla, brillando en medio del líquido rojo y viscoso que la rodeaba.

Bunny tomó varias respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas antes de sacudirse el pánico y comenzar a buscar cómo ayudar a Jack.

Pero demonios…él no tenía idea de cómo curar a un ser humano y por más que él o Jack hacían presión sobre la herida- primero con papel, y luego con vendas y finalmente con camisetas viejas-, no conseguían hacer que el sangrado parara. La piel de Jack comenzó a verse amarilla, tanto de la falta de sangre como de miedo. Bunny miró la herida y luego vio a Jack. Luego, decidió que, si no tenía otra forma, tendría que sacrificar otro poco de su energía mágica para ayudar a Jack. Jack no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; solo comprendió que un calor ajeno subía desde su mano, siendo sujeta por la de Bunny. El calor se volvió poco a poco insoportable, tanto, que Jack pensó por un momento que su piel se quemaba.

Quiso quitarla, quiso que Bunny lo soltara, pero no consiguió que lo hiciera, él sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca y no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos duros, acusadores. Empezó a oler extraño. Jack estaba más asustado cada vez y el aroma se volvía peor; estaba convencido de que era su piel, su carne, su sangre, estaba quemándose vivo, dolía muchísimo y estaba completamente aterrorizado.

De un momento a otro, el dolor, la sensación de estarse quemando vivo y el aroma extraño que había llenado su nariz un momento antes, desaparecieron por completo.

Bunny soltó su muñeca, roja de tan fuerte que lo había sujetado. En el silencio pesado que cayó entonces, Jack revisó su brazo. Había una pequeña línea donde la sangre estaba terminando de secarse, pero ya no era tan profunda ni tan alarmante como antes. Sintió un enorme alivio expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

Luego, levantó la mirada, con la intención de agradecer su ayuda a Bunny, pero este se dio la vuelta antes de que Jack pudiera decir nada y cerró dando un portazo.

…

No era la primera vez que Jack pasaba por algo así.

Cuando Jamie descubrió que se cortaba, primero había pasado por un gran terror, y preocupación por él. Lo frecuentó mucho más que antes, lo ayudó a cuidarse y hasta en los más mínimos detalles de su vida diaria para asegurarse de que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Pero la siguiente vez que encontró líneas rojas en el brazo de Jack, salió del departamento dando un portazo casi del mismo modo en que Bunny había salido del baño un par de horas antes.

Por alguna razón, la reacción de Bunny había resultado ser mucho peor de lo que había sido la de Jamie. Quizás porque estaba convencido de que, si perdía la amistad de Bunny, probablemente no la recuperaría nunca.

Jack sabía que el tiempo de Bunny con él era limitado. Se trataba de algo de no debía forzar ni de lo que debía confiarse. Al principio, esto le había parecido conveniente, y se había sentido tranquilo de saberlo.

Ahora, se daba cuenta de que se sentiría, al menos, un poco triste cuando eso pasara. Sí, lo extrañaría bastante. Pero se sentiría aún peor si no le aclaraba ese asunto.

Había pasado por mucho solo al tratar de cuidarlo…no era justo de su parte ser tan malagradecido.

Jack vio en el reloj de su cuarto y decidió que ya era hora de por lo menos _intentar_ enderezar un poco las cosas.

…

Bunny había terminado de hacer la cena. Comieron en un silencio profundo que Jack no se atrevió a romper. Era demasiado pesado, demasiado peligroso. Le parecía que Bunny podría salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Luego de la cena, Bunny se encerró en el cuarto de invitados y Jack se tuvo que lavar el cerebro a sí mismo para convencerse de entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró a Bunny de espaldas a él, sentado en la orilla de la cama, viendo por una ventana. Jack se rascó la nuca, lleno de dudas, pero finalmente se decidió y caminó hacia él.

-Hey, Bun-, lo llamó, mientras se sentaba a su lado-, sé que te debo una explicación. ¿Podemos hablar?

Bunny no le contestó nada, pero como no se negó, Jack decidió que comenzaría a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo de cortarme, lo comencé a hacer por accidente.

Fue extraña la forma en que esas palabras salieron de su boca; rápidas, resueltas. No había ningún misterio qué mantener, pero lo cierto era que Jack nunca antes había admitido en voz alta que se cortaba, al menos no frente a otra persona. Con Bunny, y dadas las circunstancias, había parecido exageradamente sencillo.

-Fue un día muy difícil, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar-, dijo en un tono casi nostálgico, con el que al fin llamó un poco la atención de Bunny-, estaba en la oficina y el jefe me había gritado toda la mañana… además, comencé a recordar muchas cosas y yo…

Jack sacudió la cabeza. Bunny volteó a verlo, solo un poco.

-Tenemos una de esas…. guillotinas de papel. Tenía que cortar unas tarjetas que un cliente me había pedido para una muestra. Tenía toda una maqueta qué hacer y apenas tenía tiempo de hacerlo… me corté el dedo índice. No fue mucho, pero comenzó a sangrar demasiado y me asusté. Me dolió tanto, y me asusté tanto, que olvidé todo lo demás, y el resto del día marchó bien una vez que dejé de sangrar y me puse una pequeña gasa.

Jack levantó su mano derecha y miró su dedo índice. Bunny lo observó mientras lo hacía.

-Un día, simplemente no podía levantarme de la cama. Recordé lo del corte y me pregunté… .si me distraía a mí mismo con algo de dolor físico, ¿el dolor en mi mente se iría?... y…decidí… decidí intentarlo.

-Jack…

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny, sintiéndose culpable pero bastante complacido de haber conseguido su atención. Bunny lucía preocupado, y Jack se dijo a sí mismo que no se merecía algo así de parte de su huésped. No lo valía.

\- ¿Porqué?

La pregunta que temía llegó. Pero al mismo tiempo, Jack no deseaba dejarla sin respuesta.

Solo había contado la historia completa una vez. Y en ese momento, todo había parecido como estar en un sueño. Simplemente no era posible que algo así hubiera pasado, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero así había sido, y cada día que pasaba, Jack se convencía a sí mismo de que había sido verdad, lo había vivido y tendría que vivir con esos recuerdos por el resto de su vida.

-Bunny…no sé si te diste cuenta, pero soy gay.

Bunny no dijo nada.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- ¿…que te atraen los hombres?

-Sí. Mi familia tuvo algunos problemas en aceptarlo, pero después de un tiempo terminaron por asumirlo. Y siempre me han dado todo su apoyo. Mis padres…son los mejores.

Bunny observó con aún más atención a Jack. Él estaba ahora mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana. Comenzaba a llover otra vez.

-Hace tres o cuatro años que empecé a vivir solo. Empecé a salir con algunos chicos…y luego lo conocí a él. Fue hace un par de años. Nos hicimos muy amigos, luego comenzamos a ser compañeros de departamento. Un día salimos al cine en plan de amigos, pero… no tengo idea de qué pasó, pero de pronto nos estábamos besando y yo jamás había sentido algo así con alguien. Comenzamos a dormir en el mismo cuarto…hacíamos vida de pareja como cualquier otra.

Jack hizo una pausa, y Bunny observó que parecía que cada vez le era más difícil que otra palabra saliera de sus labios. Quiso decirle que podía parar, que no necesitaba que se lo contara todo…pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que Jack necesitaba más y más hablar al respecto.

-Había cosas que hacía que ahora me doy cuenta de que no eran adecuadas…a veces me pedía que hiciéramos cosas que eran…muy vergonzosas para mí… era condescendiente conmigo y me hacía sentir tonto, no me dejaba salir con mis amigos porque se ponía celoso y por otro lado no me llevaba cuando él salía con sus amigos. Nunca quiso conocer a mi familia y tampoco quería que conociera yo a la suya. Y siempre se las arreglaba para que yo creyera que hacía todo porque me amaba, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento adecuado, o porque quería que todo fuera "especial". Y yo le creía, siempre.

A Jack se le quebró la voz, y Bunny no supo qué hacer, quizo tomarlo de los hombros, poner una mano sobre la suya, quizás darle un abrazo, pero nada de lo que quería hacer parecía correcto, y al mismo tiempo, le daba la impresión de que Jack se iba a deshacer frente a sus ojos en cualquier momento.

-El caso es que… una noche llegué al departamento, y estaba con unos amigos en la sala, bebiendo un poco y platicando. Me alegré mucho, porque pensé que al fin íbamos a dar otro paso en nuestra relación. Pero cuando me acerqué ni siquiera se preocupó por presentarme. Solo les dijo mi nombre y que vivía con él en el departamento, pero nunca les dijo que éramos novios.

Jack guardó silencio un momento, y miró al suelo. Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en su rostro, y Bunny seguía debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre lo que sería adecuado hacer para mostrarle que estaba con él.

-Lo dejé pasar y decidí que hablaría con él después. Así que me fui al cuarto y me quedé leyendo un rato hasta que lo escuché llamarme. Pensé que sería algo bueno, pero quería que les preparara algo de cenar. Por alguna razón, no pude negarme. Me sentí humillado, pero no pude decirle nada, no pude reaccionar. Hice lo que me dijo y el resto de la noche los estuve atendiendo como un…como un sirviente. Cuando me harté, decidí que iría a dormir. Primero fui al baño a lavarme la cara y entonces uno de ellos entró. Le dije que se fuera, pero no me hizo caso. Me tomó de los brazos para que no me moviera y trató de manosearme.

Había algo en la lluvia que caía afuera que hacía que Bunny pudiera imaginar perfectamente lo que sucedía en la mente de Jack. Era algo pesado, algo denso que cubría la vista y casi todos los sentidos. Bunny no se atrevía a interrumpir a Jack, a hablar mientras él no lo hiciera.

-Golpeé a ese tipo y me lo quité de encima. El escandalo hizo que los demás, incluido mi "novio", fueran a ver qué pasaba. Por los comentarios que hicieron después me di cuenta de que él les había dicho que yo… que él se acostaba conmigo porque yo…

Hubo un pequeño trueno que hizo que Jack levantara la mirada hacia la ventana. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla. La secó con cuidado antes de continuar.

-...porque yo era un marica caliente que solo estaba pensando en sexo. Eso les dijo.

Bunny no pudo evitar la expresión que asomó por su rostro al escuchar esto. Jamás hubiera pensado algo así, jamás. Eran de las palabras más hirientes que hubiera escuchado alguna vez y le constaba que Jack no las merecía. Lo triste era que Jack parecía tenerlas más que grabadas. En la mente. En el corazón.

-Les dijo que me tenía lástima, y que yo siempre estaba en "servicio". Ahí fue donde exploté y les dije la verdad; que él y yo teníamos una relación que se suponía que era seria. Les dije que hacíamos vida de pareja, que teníamos citas, que teníamos planes, que dormíamos juntos, abrazados…

Jack se cubrió la boca con la mano. Bunny esperó.

-…los eché del departamento, amenazándolos con llamar a la policía. Luego quise enfrentarlo, pero él…. él era mucho más fuerte que yo… y estaba furioso…

-Jack...

-Él me…. me golpeó y luego…. me…. me violó….

La lluvia golpeando contra la ventana pareció enmudecerse. El mundo se detuvo y de pronto todas las piezas parecieron caer en su lugar: porqué Jack era tan melancólico, porqué parecía tener problemas para relacionarse, porqué le había tenido tanto miedo cuando lo conoció, porqué emanaba esta aura oscura a pesar de tener un espíritu tan suave y brillante. Bunny comprendió que Jack debía ser la persona con el corazón más limpio y alegre de toda la tierra, solo que éste había sido contaminado por haber conocido demasiado pronto la maldad que puede haber a la vuelta de cualquier esquina.

Bunny no necesitó escuchar más. Extendió sus brazos hacia Jack sin que este apenas se diera cuenta, y lo atrajo a su pecho, y lo sujetó contra él aun cuando Jack se resistió en un principio. Después de unos segundos, Jack se puso de pie, haciendo que lo soltara, y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Bunny siguió a Jack y lo encontró en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso con agua. Cuando se miraron otra vez, parecía que Jack se había puesto de nuevo la coraza protectora. Al menos, pensaba Bunny, esto haría que no llorara otra vez. Pero tenía que preguntarse qué tan saludable podía ser aguantar de esa manera los sentimientos.

Una vez que terminó, Jack miró a Bunny como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Finalmente, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó consigo a la pequeña sala del departamento.

Se sentaron en el sillón, y Jack se acomodó de manera que pudiera ver de frente a Bunny. Él hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Sí. Solo he hablado de esto con Jamie…una vez. Él fue el que me ayudó-, hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al suelo. Luego subió las piernas al sillón, cruzándolas en posición de loto-, el día siguiente estaba tan mal que no podía levantarme. Mi " _novio_ " dijo que me cuidaría, que lo perdonara, que no quería ser tan duro conmigo, que lo había hecho enojar. Yo le dije que lo entendía, que estaba bien. Pero cuando él salió, llamé a Jamie para que fuera a recogerme y me llevara con un médico. Esa noche me quedé en su casa. Al día siguiente le conté todo lo que había pasado…me costó mucho más trabajo que contártelo a ti, créeme.

-Así fue como te libraste de él.

-Me llamó por teléfono y amenazó con subir fotografías mías a internet si lo denunciaba. Eran fotos que había tomado mientras me violaba.

La palabra rodó por su lengua, rasposa pero fluida. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que era pronunciarla luego de haberse sacado tantas cosas del pecho otra vez.

-No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice después. Jamie me ayudó, los dos teníamos mucho miedo. Contraté a un sujeto que fue, lo golpeó, y le quitó su celular con las fotografías en él, también su laptop. Lo amenazó y finalmente le dijo que todo ese mensaje era de parte mía. Destruí la laptop y el celular. No volví a verlo nunca. Pero a veces... Dios, me da tanto miedo que regrese. Como él mismo, o como alguien más. No podría pasar por algo así otra vez.

Hubo un silencio largo y tranquilo.

Bunny no se dio cuenta realmente que, en su distracción, Jack había tomado una de sus manos y ahora jugaba con sus dedos. Solo observaba las tres manos- dos de Jack, una suya-, enredarse y desenredarse sobre un cojín. Finalmente, cerró su mano sobre una de las de Jack. El frío de esa piel pálida fue lo único que le dio una pista de lo que ahora estaban haciendo. Pero como a Jack no pareció importarle, no lo sacó a relucir.

-Ahora entiendo mejor.

Jack tomó aire y luego suspiró. La mano de Bunny subió hacia su cabeza y sus dedos se perdieron en su blanco cabello. Jack recargó el rostro sobre la palma de la mano de Bunny. Su aroma, salvaje, profundo, lo hizo sentirse somnoliento.

…

Bunny jamás sabría explicar cómo terminó dormido con Jack en brazos. Lo único que sabía era que conforme avanzaba la noche, y la plática aumentaba en riqueza y ruido, Jack iba acercándose un poco más; cuando lo escuchaba hablar de su hogar, de sus amigos, los ojos de Jack se volvían brillantes, llenos de preguntas y asombro, como los de un pequeño niño que ve por primera vez una cascada, una montaña cubierta de nieve o un cielo rebosante de estrellas.

En algún momento, había terminado tocando sus orejas, como inspeccionándolas y también tratando de hacer coincidir las que tenía enfrente con las orejas de su amado conejito rescatado de la lluvia. Bunny comentó, con toda intención de hacerlo sonrojar, que recordaba todos y cada uno de los besos que Jack había depositado en su cabeza en esos días, pero Jack, lejos de avergonzarse, lo tomó de la nuca, lo acercó y le plantó un beso entre las orejas que hizo que Bunny se erizara de pies a cabeza sin querer.

Su otra mano no había soltado la de Bunny en ningún momento.

Los roces entre sus manos habían continuado, como caricias distraídas. Un relámpago hizo a Bunny saltar y a Jack le pareció tan adorable el hecho de que se asustara que lo abrazó fuerte, burlándose de él al mismo tiempo. Le prometió que lo cuidaría como si fuera un niño pequeño y Bunny, contrario a lo que Jack esperaba, continuó riendo con él, contento de encontrar que el buen humor no lo había abandonado.

Quizás era porque ya estaba medio dormido, pero mientras hablaban Jack se recargó en su hombro y luego contra su pecho. Cuando Bunny dejó de escuchar su voz cansada, supo que se había quedado dormido. No pudo convencer a sus propios brazos de soltarlo ni de despertarlo. Finalmente, él también se quedó dormido.

…

A Jack lo despertó un golpe en la ventana. Se removió apenas recordando dónde se había quedado dormido; se enderezó y verificó de dónde venía el ruido. Miró hacia la ventana y….

\- ¡Aaaaaah!

Jack cayó al suelo y el ruido que hizo despertó a Bunny.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-La…la ventana…una…una…

Bunny volteó a la ventana. Ahí, estaban asomados Sandy, Toothiana y North. Bunny comprendió bastante bien lo que lo había asustado; los tres estaban con sus caras pegadas al vidrio, y, bueno, Jack vivía en un quinto piso, así que no era la cosa más normal del mundo.

Jack se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Bunny, y Bunny se aproximó a la ventana para abrirla. En seguida, los tres entraron a la sala, y Jack solo pudo quedarse de pie frente a ellos, sin comprender.

-Ah…Bunny, ¿te importaría explicar?

Bunny observó a sus amigos. Tomó la mano de Jack, tratando de animarlo a que se acercara.

-Jack…ellos son mis amigos. Él es Sandy-, dijo señalando al pequeño hombrecillo rubio que enseguida lo saludó efusivamente-, también conocido como el Sandman. Ella es Toothiana. También conocida como el Hada de los Dientes. La llamamos Tooth.

Toothiana se acercó a Jack y lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Finalmente, un enorme sujeto de traje rojo se acercó a él.

-Y él es Nicholas St. North. En tu mundo, lo llaman Santa Claus. Nosotros lo llamamos North.

North se acercó a Jack y le dio un apretón de manos tan fuerte que Jack temió que fuera a romperle algún hueso.

Al principio se quedó mudo mientras Bunny se los presentaba. Esto no era algo que ocurriera todos los días; de hecho, Jack dudaba que estuviera despierto en el momento. Sin embargo, ya había conocido a Bunny- el Conejo de Pascua-, así que supuso que lo que pasara en adelante ya no podía ser la gran cosa.

-De acuerdo, me da gusto conocerlos, pero no tengo idea de qué hacen aquí.

-Solo venimos a ver que Bunny esté bien- contestó North-, y también a conocerte. Él nos ha hablado un poco de ti, bueno, a Sandy y a Tooth, que eran los que habían podido venir a verlo.

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny. Había algo acusador en esa mirada que había hecho que Bunny tuviera que mover la mirada a otro sitio.

\- ¿Vinieron a verte? ¿Estuvieron en mi casa y no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno…

-Oh, Jack, no fue su culpa, nosotros llegamos sin avisar y tú estabas dormido.

-No quería despertarte, además, ya me tenías desconfianza, ¿por qué seguir arruinándolo?

Jack se quedó callado, observando a sus "invitados", de pie frente a él. No sabía qué podía decir. Cualquier cosa le parecía fuera de lugar, es decir, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Ofrecerles algo de beber? Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque Santa Claus…es decir, North, parecía haber tomado desde antes una decisión con respecto a lo que se iba a hacer esa noche.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que suban al trineo ahora.

\- ¿Trineo?

Jack se asomó por la ventana. Un trineo, hermoso, como los que se ven en los libros de cuentos, flotaba debajo de la ventana, oscilando un poco de arriba hacia abajo. Era increíble.

-Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo, ¿qué te parece? Pensé que te gustaría.

-Pero…pero yo…

Sandy puso una mano en su hombro y Jack lo volteó a ver. Le sorprendió lo profundo de su sonrisa.

-Un amigo de Bunny es amigo nuestro-, dijo Tooth y de un salto entró al trineo. North también salió por la ventana y se instaló en el asiento frontal, tomando el control del vehículo. Sandy se sentó junto a Tooth y esto dejó dos asientos libres en la parte trasera para Bunny y Jack.

Jack se quedó de pie, indeciso, un poco asustado debatiéndose entre el miedo y unas ganas insoportables de subir al trineo que se veía como la cosa más genial que podría experimentar alguna vez en su vida. Jack levantó la mirada, y vio a Bunny de pie al lado de él. Supo, por su mirada, que él debía estar teniendo exactamente el mismo problema.

-No es tan malo, Jack. Yo…no soy muy bueno con las alturas, pero ya me he subido…realmente, no pasará na…

Bunny se vio interrumpido cuando Jack saltó al interior del trineo como si nada y volteó a mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Bun-bun? ¿Tienes miedo?

Bunny rodó los ojos y saltó al interior del trineo, y apenas pudo agarrarse con fuerza cuando North lo echó a andar.

Jack miraba asombrado los techos de las casas, las luces de la ciudad. Ya no llovía, y los restos de humedad aquí y allá parecían hacer que brillara todavía más de lo que había estado brillando.

Pronto la velocidad del trineo disminuyó un poco y el viaje se volvió mucho más suave. Jack se encontró a sí mismo casi arrullado tanto por la delicadeza con que se deslizaba por entre las nubes como por las hermosas visiones que iban pasando por debajo de ellos. De pronto, sintió cierta pesadez en sus hombros, y cuando volteó, se dio cuenta de que Bunny le estaba poniendo una chaqueta. Jack sonrió y pasó los brazos al interior de las mangas, y sonrió aún más intensamente cuando los brazos de Bunny se deslizaron alrededor de los suyos y comenzó a ver hacia abajo por encima de su hombro.

-También tengo algo de frío, pero ya no hay suéteres por aquí-, dijo a su oído, a modo de explicación. Jack no le creyó que tuviera frío, pues sus brazos estaban aún más calientes que la chaqueta. De todas formas, no hizo ningún intento por alejarlo, complacido y feliz por su cercanía.

…

Jack casi estaba dormido en brazos de Bunny otra vez, cuando el trineo comenzó a descender. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró en una zona boscosa cubierta de nieve. Jack no pudo alejar sus ojos.

Bajaron del trineo.

Jack trató de hacer memoria de cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado en la nieve. En su ciudad casi no nevaba…quizás desde que era niño no había presenciado algo así. Casi sin pensarlo, introdujo sus manos desnudas en el hielo y tomó una pequeña bola entre sus manos. Sonrió, deleitándose por la manera que los pequeños trozos de hielo se deslizaban entre sus largos dedos.

\- ¿Quieres patinar? - preguntó de pronto North. Jack volteó a verlo, y tenía en sus manos un par de patines de hielo. Jack casi gritó de la emoción.

.

.

.

Había un pequeño lago congelado detrás de los árboles. Jack se puso los patines a toda velocidad, casi sin pensarlo, y poco a poco se internó en el hielo. Toothiana y Sandy lo acompañaron en los primeros pasos, flotando a pocos centímetros del hielo, sujetándolo de los brazos para que no fuera a caer. Pronto Jack entró en confianza y no tardó en estar deslizándose a toda velocidad, con increíble seguridad, delicadeza, perfección. Había algo majestuoso en sus movimientos, todos perfectamente determinados y fuertes. Daba vueltas, saltaba, se deslizaba en cuclillas, estiraba una pierna, rotaba sobre su propio eje y luego volvía a empezar. Tooth y Sandy seguían acompañándolo, mientras Bunny veía desde una orilla, sentado en un banco de nieve. A lado de él estaba North, poniéndose también un par de patines, aunque él parecía estar teniendo más problemas que Jack, probablemente porque su prominente estómago no le permitía agacharse lo suficiente para ajustarse las agujetas. Finalmente, Bunny lo hizo que las soltara de un manazo y se ocupó el mismo. Mientras Bunny amarraba las agujetas de sus patines, North miró a Jack.

-Es un niño muy bueno, Bunny-, comentó de pronto-, no se nos ocurrió qué más hacer. Espero que tú puedas ayudarlo.

Bunny se enderezó y lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo sabían que esto le gustaría?

-Tooth se negó a ver sus recuerdos, pero Sandy había visto sus sueños sin querer. Vio muchas escenas así. Supusimos que algo como esto podría gustare.

-Ya veo.

Una vez que sus patines estuvieron listos, North se internó en el hielo sin dudar y aunque estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio varias veces, logró mantenerse de pie.

\- ¡Hey Bunny! -, Bunny levantó la mirada hacia a Jack-, ¡Ponte los patines!

Bunny miró a su lado y después de un suspiro, se sacó los zapatos y procedió a ponerse los patines. Una vez que estuvo listo, se aproximó al hielo.

Se cayó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que después de muchas carcajadas debido a lo poco agraciado que era su cuerpo contra el hielo, Jack se acercó a su auxilio y lo tomó de las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Con cuidado- sonrió, mientras Bunny no despegaba su mirada de sus pies-, no es tan difícil, solo separa las piernas, y trata de encontrar tu punto de equilibrio.

Bunny no estaba poniéndole realmente atención, asustado como estaba, sin embargo, las manos frías de Jack, sus ojos amables, la suavidad general de toda su expresión hicieron que Bunny hiciera lo posible por calmarse y comenzar a patinar con suavidad. Sus manos y las de Jack parecían ya tan habituadas a estar juntas que no hubo necesidad de soltarse. De pronto, Jack comenzó a girar, llevando a Bunny consigo, y éste no pudo controlar el movimiento y en cuanto Jack lo soltó, fue disparado hacia un montículo de nieve. Quedó sepultado bajo ésta, y apenas pudo quitársela de la cara y mirar a Jack, que reía descontrolado desde el hielo. Bunny comenzó a lanzarle bolas de nieve, que Jack se esforzó por esquivar. En cambio, patinó hacia él a gran velocidad y cuando estaba cerca derrapó, haciendo que una lluvia de hielo cayera sobre él.

Bunny se estiró, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que cayera sobre sus piernas, y una vez asegurado entre sus brazos tomó una bola de nieve y la metió a su espalda por dentro de su ropa. Jack gritó, pero, aunque la pelea continuó encarnizada, pronto ambos reían y se abrazaban con la mayor tranquilidad y felicidad.

A unos pocos metros, los amigos de Bunny no se perdían de la escena.

…

El camino de regreso a casa fue mucho más tranquilo. Jack dormitaba, recargado contra el hombro de Bunny y abrazando los patines con fuerza contra su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, y estaba seguro de que todo tenía que agradecérselo a Bunny. Después de todo, él había cambiado su vida de maneras en que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Jack había mejorado muchas cosas en estos días. Ya había encontrado un departamento. Estaba buscando un nuevo empleo. Su auto estaba listo para recogerse y sus recuerdos, empaquetados y listos para ser echados a la basura, no parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle daño otra vez. Más aún, ahora Jack estaba seguro de que no estaba solo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Bunny bajó del trineo junto con él. North le dijo a Jack que podía quedarse con los patines, y tanto él como Sandy y Tooth le desearon una pronta recuperación a Bunny.

Entonces Jack recordó algo en lo que hubiera preferido no pensar. Bunny no estaba con él para quedarse. Pronto tendría que decirle adiós a su compañía y a todo el bien que le había hecho, regañándose a sí mismo por la cantidad de veces que lo trató mal, otra vez.

Bunny no era "su conejito". Bunny no era su amigo…no era su novio. No le pertenecía su calor ni sus sonrisas. Y Jack no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de dejarlo ir. ¿Era raro que tan rápido y tan bruscamente se diera cuenta de la crudeza de sus sentimientos?

Maldición. Cómo amaba a este maldito conejo mutante.

…

Estaban en la cocina bebiendo algo caliente, para el frío. Cuando Jack terminó con su taza, volteó a ver a Bunny y éste esperó, sabiendo que iba a preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

Bunny bajó la mirada.

-Tal vez…tal vez será mejor para los dos que me vaya de una vez- dijo, sorprendiendo totalmente a Jack por este hecho, - tengo suficiente magia para volver a casa…y no quiero intervenir más en tu vida. Perdóname por haber sido tan estorboso estos días…

-Pero tú no… ¡eso no es cierto, Bunny! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Jack no tenía idea de qué había en la mente de Bunny ahora.

Durante este día desastroso, Bunny lo había conocido mucho mejor que el resto del tiempo que había estado con él. Y este hecho lo aterraba, simple y sencillamente porque…

Porque demonios, ahora estaba convenciéndose cada vez más de que quería a Jack, en un sentido mucho más profundo e íntimo de lo que había pensado antes. Lo encontraba tan precioso y perfecto que simplemente estaba horrorizado ante la idea de cualquier posible salida para este problema porque si…

Si Jack lo rechazaba, su corazón no lo soportaría.

Pero si le correspondía, la despedida sería de lo más difícil.

La salida más fácil que encontró fue irse sin arriesgar sus sentimientos. Y tampoco los de Jack. La salida menos dolorosa parecía ser esta; irse siendo amigos, con la promesa de quizás volverse a ver algún día sin más.

-… ¿Entonces?

-Antes del alba, quizás. Irás al trabajo con un problema menos por la mañana.

Jack se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y salió como un huracán de la cocina.

…

Bunny lo encontró un rato después, sentado junto a la ventana. Lo atrajo a sus brazos y esperó en silencio, curiosamente contento con la manera en que el cuerpo de Jack se ajustaba al suyo.

-Hueles bien. Siempre hueles bien, como a madera, y a chocolate.

-Tú siempre hueles a vainilla- sonrió Bunny, y dejó escapar un pequeño beso en el cabello de Jack.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Jack decía esto porque sabía que si no dejaba ir a Bunny ahora jamás lo haría. Parecido a lo que Bunny pensaba, claro que ninguno de los dos sabía lo mucho que sus mentes parecían estar sincronizadas en estos momentos.

-Pero antes… ¿crees que podrías…?

Bunny miró a Jack cuando este se detuvo. Jack volteó a verlo, pero en ningún instante salió de sus brazos.

-Tengo tantos recuerdos…tan malos…yo nunca…nunca lo hice con nadie más. Y he tenido tanto miedo.

\- ¿Jack?

-Antes de irte, ¿podrías…podrías pasar la noche conmigo? Solo hoy, solo una vez, yo…

-Jack…

\- ¿No te agrado lo suficiente?

-No es eso Jack…es que…Dios, si me pides algo así no podré contenerme mucho, y lo último que quisiera es hacerte daño.

Jack negó con la cabeza muchas veces.

-No, no, no lo harás, lo sé. Es solo que…quisiera… he llegado a pensar que nadie podría amarme después de lo de…- Jack volvió a mover su cabeza y luego levantó la mirada hacia su rostro-, estos días has sido tan amable y tan comprensivo conmigo… tal vez te malentendí por completo, pero no quiero dejarte ir sin haber sentido como si tú me…lo que quiero decir es que tú me has dado esperanza, eso es todo.

Bunny tomó a Jack de la barbilla y se acercó lentamente a él. Pegó sus frentes y luego rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya.

-Jack…Jack, si me pides esto no hay vuelta atrás. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, pero…

Jack lo silenció con un beso rápido en los labios que no le dio tiempo de responder. Retiró sus labios tan rápidamente como los había juntado, y en sus ojos brillaba algo que Bunny no pudo identificar por completo.

-Aún si solo es deseo…no importa mientras para ambos se sienta bien.

…

Bunny dejó a Jack caer de espaldas sobra la cama y se separó lo suficiente apenas para quitarse la camisa y volver al ataque.

Habían pasado varios largos minutos en la sala en una sesión de besos furiosos que no habían hecho más que despertar una lujuria que parecía llevar demasiado tiempo guardada.

Jack observó el pecho desnudo de Bunny; hacía largo rato ya que su propia camisa, sus calcetines y sus pantalones habían quedado olvidados en alguna parte. Ahora, una vez que Bunny regresó a él para seguir besándolo, su piel tibia contra su piel, y el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, se sintieron un poco extraños, pero confortables, llenando a Jack de una extraña paz que comenzó a hacer sentir este acto como lo más natural del mundo.

Mientras Jack le acariciaba los costados, Bunny no había dejado de besarlo y acariciar su cabello, y su estómago y sus piernas. Se terminó de desnudar y le quitó la ropa interior a Jack. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban en completo contacto uno con el otro y se sentía como si…. Justo como lo sentía Jack, como si esto fuera algo que simplemente debería ser, algo que no era necesario tratar de evadir o de dejar de hacer. Era algo…algo natural y perfecto, como si sus cuerpos se correspondieran, como si hubieran estado hechos uno para el otro desde un principio.

Bunny se separó un momento de Jack. Jack abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-No. Solo quería mirarte un momento.

\- ¿Para qué querías mirarme?

-Ya te dije que me da miedo lastimarte, es todo.

A Jack no le había dado tiempo de apreciar a Bunny en todo este rato. Se sonrojó ante la vista de su cuerpo perfecto y de su rostro tan apuesto, perdido por completo entre la preocupación y el placer por lo que estaban haciendo. Su pecho se removió como si hubiera mariposas dentro de él y Jack apenas pudo pensar si era posible algo así- Bunny lo hacía sentir tan bien con solo mirarlo, ¿qué pasaría cuando llegaran un poco más lejos?

\- ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que quiero?

Bunny soltó una pequeña risa que hizo sonreír a Jack, levantando un poco la sensación pesada que se había instalado sobre ellos. Él no era demasiado tímido para estos asuntos, al parecer, o quizás era que Bunny le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para algo así.

Lo que Bunny no podía considerar, porque no lo sabía del todo, era que Jack siempre había sido así. Su mala experiencia en el pasado lo había inhibido por completo, pero Bunny ahora no solo le había dado la confianza para hacer esto, sino que también lo había hecho sentir seguro en que lo que hicieran, iba a ser maravilloso, y ambos lo iban a disfrutar.

-Bien, puedes comenzar a dar instrucciones.

-De acuerdo… ¿qué tal un beso?

Bunny se inclinó sobre él, lo besó rápido y luego se volvió a separar. Jack sonreía, a pesar de sí mismo, y le dio un golpe en el hombro y continuó riendo.

\- ¡Uno más largo!

Bunny sonrió y obedeció. Jack lo abrazó por el cuello y disfrutó del beso, largo y apasionado, como nunca había sido besado antes en toda su vida.

\- ¿Ahora?

-Ahora… sorpréndeme.

Bunny volvió a reír y se levantó ligeramente y miró a Jack de arriba abajo. Jack no parecía estar avergonzado de su minuciosa inspección. Finalmente, tomó uno de sus tobillos y levantó su pie ligeramente, lo suficiente para solo tener que inclinarse un poco y depositar un beso en su empeine. Jack se quedó estático sintiendo los besos subir por su pierna hasta llegar a su rodilla. Lentos y húmedos, se sintieron como si en cualquier momento Bunny fuera a saltar sobre él y continuar con un ataque mucho más violento- de una manera deliciosa-, pero sin decidirse nunca a proceder.

-Wow-, dejó salir Jack, francamente asombrado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca pensé que algo así podía sentirse tan bien.

Bunny le sonrió con ternura y le acarició el rostro. Jack recargó su cabeza contra la palma de su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces, supongo que te mostraré todos los lugares extraños que podrían gustarte.

Jack asintió, poniéndose por completo a su merced. Bunny continuó acariciando y besando los lugares que se le ocurrían, comenzando por el empeine del otro pie, la parte posterior de las rodillas, los dedos de sus manos, la parte más baja de su abdomen; su lengua, sus labios y sus dedos conocieron y exploraron todos estos lugares, y Jack reía, y suspiraba, y hacía sonidos que jamás se imaginó que podría hacer en la cama, tanto por timidez como por el hecho de que jamás antes se había sentido así.

La lengua de Bunny se internó en su ombligo, y Jack encontró una mezcla extraña de cosquillas y humedad que le dio escalofríos y comenzó a reír, a gemir, a gritarle que parara y al mismo tiempo siguió riendo sin parar, con el pecho agitado subiendo y bajando por una emoción que para él había sido completamente impredecible.

Bunny lo tomó de la cara y besó suavemente sus párpados cerrados. Jack poco a poco se calmó y suspiró ante este contacto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- le sonrió-, pero odio las cosquillas.

-Lo siento.

-Se sintió bien- Jack abrió los ojos y le sujetó la cara-, no tienes que disculparte.

Bunny volvió a besar a Jack. Los besos se sentían naturales y acompasados, completamente sincronizados en la manera en que se exploraban mutuamente, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con anticipación sobre quién debía llevar el mando, quien debía ceder un poco, quién debía avanzar más.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Jackie?

-Bueno…-Jack miró a los ojos a Bunny y le acarició la espalda. A Bunny le sorprendió la fuerza de Jack; le había dado la vuelta para que él quedara acostado de espaldas a la cama, y Jack sentado encima de su cadera. Lo miró hacia abajo y la sonrisa que le dio fue increíble en todo sentido para Bunny-, ahora te devolveré el favor.

Y Jack lo besó, lo acarició y lo recorrió de pies a cabeza del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho antes, sin embargo, Bunny no tenía idea de lo valioso que estaba siendo esto para Jack. Él nunca había tenido la iniciativa, nunca había tenido la libertad de hacer algo así. Nunca había tenido a alguien que permitiera lo que estaba haciendo con Bunny ahora mismo. Esto era mucho, muy diferente a lo que había hecho alguna vez con alguien, con cualquiera; Bunny le estaba permitiendo demostrarle algún tipo de amor, de admiración, de necesidad, de deseo. Jack jamás se había sentido antes tan dueño de alguien, de un solo momento en el tiempo, de un solo suspiro o de un sonido, el que fuera, salido de los labios de un amante.

Los mismos lugares que Bunny había conocido en su recorrido Jack los encontró en el cuerpo de él con sus labios, sus dedos y prácticamente todos sus sentidos puestos en Bunny. Puso especial atención en su ombligo y jamás podría explicar la satisfacción que sintió cuando él comenzó a reír y a pedirle que parara igual que él lo había hecho antes. Cuando terminó, se sentó sobre su estómago y se inclinó sobre él para besar sus párpados. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo protector y romántico que era este gesto. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, tan rápido que no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Luego sonrió, y una pequeña carcajada vibró en su pecho hasta Bunny, que también comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo demonios terminamos así?

Bunny rio con más fuerza de ser posible.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Esto fue tu idea!

La situación parecía tan ridículamente perfecta que ambos siguieron riendo. Se abrazaron y rodaron sobre la cama, de un lado hacia el otro, hasta que Bunny estuvo a punto de caerse y de llevar a Jack consigo. Esto desató otra pequeña ronda de bromas y comentarios absurdos que en realidad querían ocultar el nerviosismo y la timidez de lo que estaban haciendo; era la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos hacía esto con alguien a quien de verdad amaban, y era una sensación que los llenaba de dicha y de terror.

La risa terminó cuando Jack levantó ligeramente su cadera y su erección se rozó contra la de Bunny. Siguió así, frotándose contra él, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más y tuvo que detenerse porque no era el momento, no, aún no.

-Jack, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Jack asintió, observando la preocupación en el rostro de Bunny.

-Solo estoy nervioso…no sé qué hacer, para serte sincero.

Bunny levantó una mano y acarició su rostro, y Jack se dejó hacer. Luego, Bunny apartó la mirada hacia un lado y respiró profundo antes de volver a mirarlo.

-Si tú quieres yo… bueno, yo nunca he sido pasivo antes, pero si a ti te gustaría que fuera así, puedo hacerlo… es decir, si eso se siente bien para ti.

Jack miró a Bunny, asombrado por sus palabras. Jack nunca había recibido este trato. En el pasado, Jack había jugado este papel porque aparentemente era su lugar en la relación; ser quien estaba abajo, ser quien aguantaba el dolor, quien lidiaba con cualquier consecuencia después. Nunca se le había dado opción de elegir, y se dijo que era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

Tomó la mano de Bunny y llevó los dedos a su rostro, los metió a su boca con cuidado y los cubrió a consciencia con su saliva. Luego dirigió esa mano a su espalda, y la guio hasta que los dedos de Bunny estuvieron en su entrada.

-Jack…

-Shh, no te preocupes. Quiero hacer esto.

Y Jack de verdad quería. Porque Bunny se merecía todo lo que él pudiera darle. Porque nadie antes había tenido tal muestra de respeto con él y Jack se dio cuenta de que esto era algo básico, algo que cualquiera de sus relaciones anteriores debió haber tenido y no podía comprender cómo era que había encontrado a alguien como Bunny que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer esto así, con él, tratándolo con cuidado, con devoción. Jack sabía que jamás había sentido algo así, pero, sobre todo, jamás había sentido semejante necesidad. De ser amado. De amar. De demostrarlo todo.

Cuando los dedos de Bunny terminaron de prepararlo, se acomodó él mismo sobre su erección y comenzó a bajar, despacio y con todo el cuidado que podía. Miró a Bunny debajo de él, que no dejaba de observarlo, esperando a que se adaptara y se calmara y que lo recibiera sin ser lastimado.

Empezó a entrar suavemente en él, y Jack tuvo que apretar los labios y aguantar cualquier sonido de salir de su boca cuando estuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Bunny le acariciaba la cadera con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la de Jack. Jack se apoyaba en sus manos entrelazadas y en uno de los hombros de Bunny para no perder el equilibrio.

-Parece...- dijo de pronto, entre jadeos-, que vamos a ponernos a bailar un vals.

Bunny comenzó a reír, pero procuró mantenerse quieto. Quería que Jack fuera quien marcara el ritmo… quien decidiera qué pasos dar. Eso del vals no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-Jack… hazlo como quieras, mi pequeño. Prometo que no haré nada que tú no desees.

Jack, sobrepasado por la sensación de Bunny dentro de él y todo lo que estaba pasando en su corazón en este momento, asintió. Apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón y subió un poco, muy despacio, y volvió a bajar. La intensidad del movimiento hizo que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás. Continuó moviéndose así, lento, poco a poco, hasta que las sensaciones de su cuerpo le impidieron moverse más y solo se quedó sentado sobre Bunny, convencido de que, si hacía cualquier otra cosa, si se movía, si respiraba, si su corazón daba un latido cualquiera, si pensaba en algo, su cuerpo iba a desbordarse por la pasión que sentía.

Bunny se enderezó con cuidado, le acarició los costados y luego el pecho y finalmente se acercó a sus labios para besarlo. Jack le abrazó el cuello, y Bunny lo tomó de los muslos y se movió hasta estar encima de él, sus posiciones cambiadas otra vez. Dejaron el beso y se miraron un segundo. Jack sonrió.

\- ¿Estás cómodo, pequeño?

-Sí… pero para serte sincero esto me da miedo.

\- ¿Prefieres hacerlo de otra forma?

-N…no, solo házmelo despacio, una vez… una vez sangré y…

-Jack, jamás haré lo mismo que ese hijo de…

\- ¡No, no lo digas! ¡Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente! ¡Tú no eres como él, no eres como nadie, sé que no me lastimarás Bunny!

Y volvió a besarlo, y enredó sus piernas en su cintura y lo atrajo para que lo embistiera, y Bunny siguió despacio y con cuidado, amándolo, adorándolo incluso, sin dejar casi espacio para respirar o para pensar en nada. Abandonado a sus besos, a su cuerpo y a su calor, la mente de Jack se había ido lejos, muy lejos. Ahora se había quedado reducido a sus sentidos, a los latidos de su corazón y al nombre de Bunny como única palabra presente dentro de su mente.

Cada uno de sus deseos fue concedido en ese momento, más fuerte, más rápido, más despacio, más caricias, más besos, más piel, más labios, más calor, más de todo, más de él, más de Bunny, todo, todo lo que Bunny pudiera darle tenía que ser suyo porque si no jamás estaría completo, si no, jamás encontraría felicidad alguna, jamás recobraría toda la paz y la alegría que había perdido en el pasado.

Jack se sostenía de Bunny como si su vida dependiera de ello, acarició sus orejas y se aferró a su espalda, acarició de arriba a abajo todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar con sus manos y de pronto, encontró una especie de bolita peluda en la parte superior de su trasero. Pensar que Bunny tuviera también una cola de conejo lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, iba a volver a reír con fuerza cuando una embestida tocó un punto particularmente sensible en su interior. Debió haber hecho un sonido alarmante, porque cuando esto sucedió Bunny se detuvo y lo miró con un gesto como de preocupación.

-Jack… ¿estás bien?

-Yo…sí…estoy bien, es solo que… nunca había sentido algo así, es decir, sé qué es, pero nunca…yo nunca…

Experimentalmente, sin dejar de mirar a Jack a los ojos, Bunny volvió a buscar ese punto en su interior, encontrándolo casi en seguida.

\- ¡Oh _por Dios_! - gritó Jack, y luego de un momento, jadeando, apenas recuperando el aliento, miró a Bunny-… es…es increíble… Bunny eres genial…

-Y pensar que cuando nos conocimos me temías…- contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír, y lo siguió besando, su cuello, sus labios, toda su piel, todo lo que estaba ahí para él. Jack aceptó sus besos y correspondió a cada uno de ellos, luego se separó y tomó mucho aire para poder hablar.

-No…yo no…te tenía miedo...- susurró como pudo entre embestida y embestida-, desde que te vi…me pareciste muy…atractiv…o….

\- ¿…entonces?...

-Tenía miedo…de que… ¡ _Dios_!

\- ¿Jack?

-Creía que estaba…volviéndome loco…y también tenía miedo…porque… _oh no, no_ …porque, me gustaste mucho y yo… no quería…no quería enamorarme de ti…

\- ¿Por eso…?

-Por eso…traté de alejarte, por eso…me porté mal…pero ahora me doy cuenta y…. _¡Oh no, no…voy a…!_

-No, aún no…- Bunny presionó con sus dedos un punto entre el miembro de Jack y su entrada. Jack sintió que su orgasmo se detenía. Abrió los ojos, que había apretado con fuerza, y miró a Bunny. Él le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a besarlo suavemente antes de poder decidirse a continuar. Pero primero, se separó un poco de Jack y lo miró. Jack lo miraba con reproche, por haberlo privado de sentir algo tan maravilloso como nunca en su vida, -, primero dime qué sientes.

\- ¿…Bun…?

-Quiero recordar todo, Jack…quiero…quiero poder recordar todo, incluso lo que tu sientes, en tu voz, quiero tu voz Jack, es lo único que no puedo arrebatarte sin tocarte más.

Jack cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo, por hablar, por describir lo que sentía.

-Siento…tu cuerpo está sobre el mío y es… está tan caliente, Bunny, yo… _ah_ …. Tu…tu piel es…es suave, y rasposa, y húmeda y…. _¡Me estás volviendo loco!_

Jack dijo esto último porque mientras hablaba no dejaba de jugar con él, de acariciarlo tentándolo, haciéndolo querer más y más. Siguió moviéndose, pero tan despacio, y con tanto cuidado, que Jack no hubiera podido correrse por sí mismo, aunque lo intentara. Todo control sobre él lo tenía Bunny en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué más, Jack?

Jack tragó saliva ruidosamente y respiró profundo.

-N…no sé…tu cabello es tan…huele tan bien…y tus orejas…amo como…. como se van hacia atrás como si estuvieras muy…. muy emocionado por algo…

Bunny volvió a reír.

-Y tus brazos y tu espalda… me das miedo, eres tan fuerte…. podrías…podrías acabar conmigo el cualquier momento y en lugar de eso…estás…

-Dijiste…que no me temías…

-Pero ahora sí porque…porque si te lo permito podrías…. podrías matarme… de…de dolor…de alegría…

\- ¿Jack?

-Bunny, yo te… te…

Bunny no lo dejó terminar. No, no lo haría. Porque esto les iba a romper el corazón a ambos.

Lo calló con otro beso, y continuó haciéndole el amor a un ritmo tan fuerte y desesperado que Jack gritó aún más, y casi lloró ante semejante placer que se extendió por sus venas, se propagó por todo su cuerpo y levantó una especie de incendio dentro de su corazón. Su piel, aún caliente, se erizaba ante cualquier roce, cualquier palabra que Bunny decía a su oído y aún esas dulces palabras sin significado eran deliciosas y acababan con la consciencia de Jack a cada segundo.

Bunny enredó sus manos con las de Jack y las presionó contra la cama, tomándolas como apoyo para seguirse moviendo. Jack había perdido todo enfoque en su mirada y apenas reaccionaba a las palabras que decía Bunny, reía, se agitaba, cerraba los ojos y pedía más. Bunny le decía lo valioso que era, lo bello que era su cuerpo, pero sobre todo su espíritu, lo feliz que era de haberlo conocido y estar compartiendo esto con él, o al menos, decirle esto era su intención, pues por más que se esforzaba tenía la vaga sensación de que no estaba diciendo nada que tuviera el más mínimo sentido.

Y sin embargo Jack correspondía a cada una de sus palabras y sus movimientos. Y cuando alcanzó el punto de éxtasis máximo, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue su nombre, y sus manos se apretaron aún más y Bunny solo pudo jalarlo con ellas y acercarlo a su pecho y abrazarlo para poder vivir esto juntos, para sentir que sus corazones se sincronizaban y que sus almas se abrazaban también.

El orgasmo de Bunny intensificó las oleadas de calor dentro del cuerpo de Jack, que solo pudo quedarse quito y recibirlo, besándolo suavemente, declarando su amor en silencio, pues había comprendido que por alguna razón Bunny no iba a escucharlo decírselo y estaba bien para él, lo entendía, porque se sentía igual. Si Bunny le decía que lo amaba, y se iba, su corazón jamás iba a recuperarse.

Bunny soltó a Jack en la cama, lentamente y con cuidado, y salió de él con la mayor delicadeza que pudo y se tiró a su lado extendiendo los brazos, permitiéndose a sí mismo respirar. Jack se acercó y se recargó contra su hombro, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Wow…. Bunny…eso fue…

-…increíble, yo nunca…

-…nunca había sentido algo así….

Ambos asintieron. Bunny fue el primero en recuperar algo más su respiración.

-Yo…hacía _siglos_ que no hacía esto, en serio…- soltó una pequeña risa y continuó-: pensé que no iba a gustarte.

-Pues…- sonrió Jack, levantando la vista hacia él-, para estar tan oxidado eres muy bueno, Bun-bun.

Bunny no fue capaz de reprimir la carcajada que empezó a burbujear desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Jaló a Jack hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte, y Jack también lo abrazó, se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo besó, una vez y otra vez, y una vez más, y finalmente, poco a poco, la realidad cayó sobre ambos.

Esto era cosa de una vez. Nunca más.

\- ¿Bunny?

\- ¿Sí, Jack?

-Cuando te vayas…no me despiertes.

\- ¿…porqué, Jack?

-Porque…podría intentar detenerte-, Jack abrazó fuerte el pecho de Bunny. Escondió su rostro en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón-, y si aun así te vas no podré soportarlo.

Bunny también dudaba poder soportarlo.

.

.

.

Una vez en casa, Bunny se fijó en todos los pendientes y determinó los horarios que debía seguir para cumplirlos, incluida una semana más de descanso para su recuperación. Se regañó a sí mismo por haber permitido semejante retraso, pero a un flashazo en su mente recordándole el rostro de Jack y cada uno de sus besos, se dijo a sí mismo que había valido la pena.

Bunny se recuperó. Su pierna volvió a ser tan fuerte como siempre y pudo ponerse a trabajar con alegría y ahínco, como siempre lo hacía. Pasó octubre, noviembre, navidad, año nuevo, y muchas otras pequeñas celebraciones y finalmente llegó la Pascua, que se celebró como siempre, sin problemas y sin retrasos.

Bunny no dejaba de pensar en Jack. Y quizás era la idea de que Jack estuviera pensando en él lo que lo impulsaba a hacer las cosas bien.

Los meses siguieron pasando.

…

No era la primera vez que hablaba con Tooth acerca de esto. La muy entrometida pero bienintencionada mujer no había dejado de hacerle preguntas, de _molestarlo_ con esto.

-Si tanto lo extrañas, ve y búscalo.

-Ya te lo dije, Tooth- contestó él sin dejar de trabajar-, lo que pasó no debió ser. Él debe encontrar a alguien como él, con quien compartir su vida, con quien…

\- ¿Y por qué no tú? ¡Amas a ese niño con toda tu alma!

-Pero él no.

-Bunny…

-Usé mi magia para borrar su memoria.

Toothiana se erizó de indignación. Su rostro se contorsionó de tal manera, que Bunny se hubiera asustado si le hubiera importado un carajo. En este momento específico, no realmente.

\- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte con los recuerdos de las personas! ¡Mucho menos de alguien que fue tu amante, por Dios! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! 

Bunny volteó y la miró, y la gravedad en su rostro fue, quizás, lo último que Tooth hubiera querido ver.

-Pensaba en que, si él me amaba tanto como yo, no quería que sufriera. Y que, si solo lo habíamos hecho por un impulso, no quería que me odiara. Supongo que he sido muy egoísta, ¿No?

Tooth comprendió, por las palabras tan melancólicas, por el sufrimiento de su rostro, que no podía, simplemente no podía reprocharle nada a Bunny. En cambio, suspiró, y decidió que le diría lo que había venido a decirle.

-Pues lo que hayas hecho, no lo hiciste bien. Él te recuerda, Bunny, y estoy segura de que también te ama.

-Toothiana…-, le dijo Bunny con seriedad-, ¿qué rayos hiciste?

-Sandy y yo lo estuvimos espiando hace unas semanas- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-, y me arriesgué a romper un poco las reglas, lo siento.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

-Vimos sus sueños y sus memorias. Estás presente en todas partes. Aunque quien sabe, ya pasó un tiempo-, agregó, con toda intención-, quizás ya te superó. Los humanos tienen vidas tan rápidas que tienen que pasar sobre estas cosas a toda velocidad. Quizás ya se consiguió un novio, es un chico muy lindo después de todo.

Bunny se quedó callado un momento. Y, ante la mirada de Toothiana, abrió un túnel en el suelo y desapareció.

Bunny, era muy sencillo de manipular si una sabía cómo hacerlo.

.

.

.

Una mirada y ya, eso se dijo Bunny mientras llegaba a la ciudad y se apresuraba a buscar a Jack. Primero pensó en espiarlo sin que se diera cuenta, pero se sintió mal en hacer eso. Entonces, se metió a un callejón donde nadie lo viera y se hizo visible, se puso a sí mismo un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta café y continuó caminando, sus orejas estaban un poco incómodas, convertidas en esas dos pequeñas cosas que los humanos tenían a los lados de la cabeza, pero se dijo que tenía que aguantar.

Una mirada y ya, se repitió mientras buscaba la calle donde estaba el edificio de departamentos. Estaba nublándose y parecía que iba a comenzar a llover.

Sin embargo, luego de caminar y caminar, hizo memoria y recordó que Jack le había comentado en alguna ocasión que se iría a otro departamento.

¡Maldita sea, Toothiana!

Nunca se lo recordó. Seguro ella lo sabía, le encantaría verlo por ahí buscando a Jack como desesperado…y demonios, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Se internó en otro callejón y usó un túnel, con el que llegó a la oficina donde trabajaba Jack. Llegó a la recepción y preguntó por él. La encargada lo miró con sorpresa, y le comunicó que el señor Overland hacía meses no trabajaba para ellos. Y no, no tenía su número de teléfono así que era mejor que Bunny se fuera antes de que ella llamara a seguridad. Quizás vio a Bunny muy desesperado o sospechoso, pero esto último lo dijo con un tono amargo que desesperó al conejo de Pascua y no tuvo opción más que retirarse de allí.

Bunny cerró los ojos y se concentró, podía encontrar a Jack, un movimiento, el que fuera, de su aroma, de su voz, su energía, podía rastrearlo, lo había hecho antes en medio de una lluvia torrencial, podía hacerlo ahora.

Y, sin embargo, estuvo por horas vagando por la ciudad, de aquí a allá, y la lluvia lo cubrió y casi lo derrumbó.

Un año. Había pasado un año y por culpa de su maldita cobardía Bunny no había buscado a la persona que más amaba en este maldito universo. Y ahora, se le escapaba de las manos.

Por completo. Y su corazón húmedo de lluvia se desesperaba, y dolía.

¿Dónde _demonios_ podía estar?

¿Dónde?

\- ¿Bunny?

Bunny se dio la vuelta sin esperanza alguna. Frente a él, estaba Jamie.

\- ¿Dónde está Jack?

No saludó, solo preguntó directamente. Algo debió ver Jamie en su expresión, porque una mirada de piedad fue lo siguiente que dirigió hacia él.

-No lo encontrarás aquí…hace meses que regresó a Burgess, donde viven sus padres.

\- ¿Está muy lejos?

-Son casi diez horas en auto-, le dijo entonces Jamie. Bunny hizo un gesto extraño y él continuó-, pero si quieres te doy su dirección.

La escribió en un papel y se la dio a Bunny.

-Él te extrañó mucho. Siempre me pregunté por qué no lo llamabas ni lo visitabas más.

…

Bunny no conocía Burgess como para que la dirección lo ayudara, pero cuando menos estaba un paso más cerca. Acá también estaba lloviendo infernalmente, y Bunny corría por las calles sin que hubiera un alma que se distrajera unos segundos para darle indicaciones.

Entonces, decidió que sin importar qué encontraría a Jack. Vainilla, Jack olía a vainilla, a veces a menta, y a veces a ambas cosas. Bunny se concentró en esos olores y lo buscó, se concentró en su energía y la buscó con la suya propia, esperando que el pequeño lazo que los había unido por una noche hubiera sido suficientemente poderoso para mantenerlos cerca toda la vida.

Tan escurridizo era su amado y pequeño Jack.

Una sola mirada no iba a bastar porque desde el momento en que Bunny se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrarlo fácilmente, no estaba seguro de que podría alejarse de él otra vez. Y la lluvia siguió cayendo y su alma cada vez estaba más inundada de un pesar horrible.

De pronto, sintió algo, como un pequeño jalón dentro de su mente.

Volteó a todas partes, luchando por identificar la fuente. No la encontró, pero decidió un rumbo. Y siguió caminando.

…

Jack se levantó de la cama. Había estado tomando una siesta cuando una energía extraña lo invadió de pies a cabeza y lo obligó a despertar y a ponerse de pie. Sintió una ansiedad terrible recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Caminó a la cocina y puso a calentar un poco de agua. Al darse cuenta de la lluvia afuera, cerró algunas ventanas que se habían quedado abiertas y limpió los pequeños charcos de agua que habían conseguido entrar.

Pero nada calmaba su inquietud.

De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

-Bunny…-susurró sin pensarlo-… ¡Bunny!

Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió. Se detuvo en seco.

-…Jack…

\- ¡Bunny!

Jack se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente empapado.

-Entra y espera un poco.

Desapareció y regresó un momento después con dos toallas, una grande que enredó alrededor de Bunny y otra que le puso en la cabeza. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio al interior de la casa.

Entraron a su cuarto. Lo hizo sentarse a la orilla de la cama y le quitó la toalla un momento para sacarle la chaqueta y la camiseta. Luego volvió a ponerle la toalla y usó la que le había puesto en la cabeza para secarle el cabello. Las orejas de Bunny salieron de su escondite y Jack sonrió al verlas. Besó una, luego la otra y pareció que nada había cambiado.

Bunny respiró tranquilo al recibir estas atenciones y al tener a Jack en sus brazos otra vez. Por un momento pensó que jamás lo vería de nuevo. Qué miedo había sentido entonces.

-Jack…no sabes cuánto lo siento, nunca te busqué, yo…

-Shhh…tranquilo, solo fueron unos meses- sonrió Jack, alejándose un poco para mirarlo-, no pensaba huir de ti. Pensé que la próxima vez que Sandy o Tooth pasaran por aquí podía mandarte un mensaje con alguno de ellos.

\- ¿Sabías que ellos andaban por aquí?

Jack asintió con una sonrisa.

-Vienen todo el tiempo, creen que no me doy cuenta- le guiñó el ojo-, pero no soy tan ingenuo como creen.

Hubo un silencio tranquilo.

Jack ayudó a Bunny a terminar de desnudarse y lo hizo entrar en la cama. Fue por el té y trajo una taza para cada uno. Se metió en la cama a lado de Bunny y comenzó a beber en silencio.

Bajó la taza un momento y volteó a verlo.

-Sé que no habías venido a verme porque temías por mí. También sé que intentaste borrar mi memoria, pero no lo conseguiste. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- ¿Porqué?

-Porque aún estabas débil y yo no te lo permití. No quería olvidarte, Bunny, nunca.

-Qué bueno que no lo hiciste.

Jack le contó a Bunny que había decidido darle un nuevo impulso a su vida. Había buscado un trabajo aquí, en Burgess, y había encontrado esta pequeña pero bonita casa y además estaba cerca de donde vivían sus padres. Habían pasado cosas muy buenas en su vida.

-Lo único malo era que te extrañaba. Pero comprendía porqué te fuiste.

-No quería.

\- ¿Volverás a hacerlo?

Bunny se quedó en silencio una vez más. Terminó de beber su té y dejó la taza a un lado.

-¿Por qué me aceptaste de vuelta?

-Porque te amo.

Bunny volteó a ver a Jack, y recibió un beso sorpresivo que lo obligó a sonrojarse. La resolución en la voz y la actitud de Jack lo confundieron, Jack era diferente, había algo en él, pero esto solo hacía que Bunny lo quisiera y lo amara aún más.

Su pequeño, era fuerte y decidido, tenía un espíritu invencible y él quería estar allí con él cuando explotara, cuando brillara con su propia luz y dejara a todos ciegos de tal brillo.

Solo esos ojos hermosos podían matarlo y Jack lo sabía, estaba seguro.

-Jack… lo que voy a proponerte tal vez…tal vez no sea la solución ideal, pero es algo.

-Te escucho.

-Puedo…puedo pasar pequeñas temporadas aquí contigo, cuando no tenga demasiado trabajo. Y tú...puedes ir a visitarme, solo tendrás que llamarme y yo vendré por ti y te llevaré a casa conmigo.

\- ¿Hay un _pero_ en todo esto?

-Sí. Habrá temporadas muy largas en las que no podré verte. Por más que quiera hacerlo. Mi trabajo es…es muy pesado y no puedo descuidarlo así como así-, volteó a mirarlo-, pero por ti lo haría Jack, una y mil veces y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-No parece mala idea- sonrió Jack, acercándose un poco más a él, recargándose contra su pecho.

-Y… ¿Jack?

\- ¿Si?

-Yo…yo soy inmortal. Tarde o temprano…tendremos que tomar una decisión.

Alguien tendría que renunciar a su estilo de vida y a su mundo, y hasta a su propia naturaleza. Bunny se haría mortal o Jack se haría inmortal. Pero no podían tener todo en la vida. La otra opción era renunciar a esto. Separarse por completo y seguir cada uno con sus vidas. Ninguna opción parecía viable en realidad. Había muchas cosas que considerar.

-Dame un par de años para pensarlo.

Bunny sonrió y abrazó fuerte a Jack. Jack bostezó. Era increíble la paz que sentía ahora que Bunny estaba con él, a diferencia de los últimos meses.

\- ¿Cuánto te quedarás esta vez?

-En realidad no lo tenía contemplado- sonrió, recordando que había actuado por mero impulso-, ¿qué tal un mes? Y si quieres te llevaré conmigo después para que conozcas mi hogar.

Jack se enroscó contra su cuerpo y dejó salir un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

-Suena bien. Hoy harás la cena.

Bunny comenzó a reír. Jack lo había recibido como si todos los días estuviera con él aquí en casa, y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos otra vez, a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

El futuro era incierto, pero por el momento, Bunny tenía motivos para sonreír y esperar con paciencia.

-Hey, Jackie.

\- ¿Sí, Bun-bun?

-También te amo.

Jack se quedó callado un momento y luego se levantó un poco. Besó a Bunny. Luego volvió al que ahora consideraba su lugar, en sus brazos, con su oído cerca de su corazón. Sus latidos eran como música.

-Lo sabía.

Bunny sonrió, complacido por su seguridad, por su soltura.

-Conejito…

Bunny miró a Jack, pero éste ya se había quedado dormido. Bunny jaló un poco más las sábanas hacia ambos y se acostó también.

-Mi pequeño. Dulces sueños.

Bunny miró un reloj que estaba en la pared. Aún tenía un par de horas para dormir una siesta y luego hacer la cena.

Mientras dormían abrazados, Tooth y Sandy miraban por la ventana.

-Gané la apuesta- sonrió ella, y después de unos segundos de observar a la pareja se fueron de allí.

…

Epílogo

 _You're mine…_

En esta época del año, Bunny seguramente está con Jack, cuidando de la casa mientras él trabaja, procurando tenerle lista la comida. Salen al cine, pasean, y van a la pista de hielo de vez en cuando.

Bunny aún no patina muy bien, pero Jack siempre sujeta sus manos.

 _And we belong together…_

A veces, se convierte en conejo solo para divertir a Jack. Ya hasta conoció a sus padres, y a su hermana. Claro que ellos no saben su naturaleza y jamás han visto sus enormes orejas.

Jack tomará algunas semanas de vacaciones para ir con Bunny a la Madriguera en noviembre o diciembre. Ahí los papeles se invierten y es Jack quien cocina y mantiene limpio todo, pero se la pasa también ayudando a Bunny.

 _Yes, we belong together…_

A Bunny le gusta más esto, porque estando en casa, en la Madriguera, pueden verse a todas horas. En Burgess, Bunny no puede ver a Jack cuando está en el trabajo, y eso lo molesta bastante.

Jack cumplirá veinticinco años en diciembre y para entonces decidió comunicarle su decisión a Bunny. Sin embargo, quizás debían pasar un par de años más para llevarla a cabo y dejar todo listo.

Se preguntaba como lo tomaría su amante. Supuso que bien.

Pero bueno, aún faltan un par de meses para eso.

-¡Jack, la cena está lista!- llamó Bunny desde la cocina y Jack se puso de pie a toda prisa.

Sí, este arreglo no estaba tan mal. Una eternidad así…bien podía ser su paraíso.

 _For eternity…_

 **FIN**

 **Dos cosas: quería mantener el lemon como algo agradable, que se sintiera natural y de ser posible alegre entre estos dos. En los fanfics es muy tópico que cuando hay una separación cerca, las situaciones íntimas son intensamente dramáticas y a veces hay hasta lágrimas. Quería darle un enfoque diferente, y espero haberlo conseguido. Y sobre Jack, espero que sus cambios no hayan sido demasiado bruscos. Solo quería remarcar la idea de que Bunny con su amistad pudo ayudarlo a ver la vida de otra manera y salir adelante, con o sin una relación entre ambos. Y supongo que su decisión al final es algo obvia, ¿NO? :P solo no la quise poner explícitamente porque desarrollar esa idea hubiera dado para otras veintemil palabras.**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**

 **Mi siguiente fic largo empezará en unas tres semanas, quizás un mes. La escuela me está tragando viva, pero estoy con todo el ánimo. Se acerca mi graduación así que estoy sumamente emocionada.**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Con amor,**

 **Aoshika October**


End file.
